guys, girls and gangs
by LilKayCee
Summary: [YohxAnna]Anna, Tamao and Pirika have been transfered to a new schoolthe most elite in Japan. Meet 'The Family' the gangHao, Yoh, Ren, HoroHoro and Manta..[instant romance]rest of the summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SK…dang…

(A/N in this one, pirika is NOT related to Horo-Horo kay? Thx! read pls!)

Summary:

YohxAnnaAnna, Tamao and Pirika have been transfered to a new school-the most elite in Japan. Meet 'The Family' the gang-Hao, Yoh, Ren, Horo-Horo and Manta..put them together and you get INSTANT conflict/romance but why do they seem so familiar to each other? what's going on?also, Yoh and Anna seem to have fallen for each other-but how can you love someone you just known?

* * *

Anna walked into the classroom slowly. Why did Tamao and Pirkia have to be in different classes? The teacher glanced at her. 

'Kyoyama,' muttered Anna, 'Kyoyama Anna,' The teacher nodded.

'Ms Kyoyama, please sit next to Asakura…Yoh.' Anna stopped. Why did that name sound so familiar? She shrugged the thought off and saw one hand raise up. Anna walked and sat in the empty desk, not even bothering to pay attention to the 'hand'. After awhile, the 'hand' reached out.

'Asakura Yoh,'

'I know.' Said Anna in an annoyed tone, 'I heard,'

'Oh.' Judging from the voice-it had to be a guy. But Anna didn't care. She just looked straight on.

'Right then, it's a wrap!' The students practically flew out of the class room. Anna finally turned to face the persn.

'I see you finally paid attention to me, Ms Anna,' Anna couldn't help but to stare deep into the chocolate brown eyes. His hair was a slight shade darker-and looked really soft…so familiar. She wanted to reach out and touch his face. There was no other word for him than hot. Or even cute…

'Not that I wanted to,' said Anna finally in a cold tone. The guy smiled.

'Mmm…you would want to later,' he grinned.

'Oh, would I?' Mutered Anna. She pushed him aside gently. He woulnd't move and stayed there, with a fixed smile on his face. 'Move.'

'No,'

'Move.' She said, her voice slightly more dangerous. The guy shook his head, grinning. Anna clenched her fists. If this had been her old school she could deliver a punch in his face. Right here, right now. Instead she pushed him roughly aside and walked off. 'Don't get in my way…Asakura,'

'Oh, don't worry-I won't…yet…'

* * *

'Mr Hamasaki is such a bitch!' muttered Pirika heftily in the school cafeteria. Anna drank her tea carefully. 

'Hmph, this school sucks,' she finally said. 'We shouldn't have taken this offer,'

'But-' muttered Tamao.

'All they care about is money. This is the most elite school in Japan and these guys don't even study!' said Pirikia. Tamao looked slightly loss.

'Yeah. There's this guy in five of my classes and he's as lazy as anything,' said Anna. Tamao blinked.

'Oh, really…who?' Anna thought for a moment.

'A-A-Asakura,' She finally said. 'Doesn't that sound familiar?'

'Yeah-if you're talking about Asakura,' said Tamao. Pirika, however, looked sharply at Anna.

'What was his first name.' she asked urgently.

'How am I supposed to remember?' Anna frowned. 'He's…insignificant…'

'Insignificant is NOT what you call an Asakura,' said Tamao frantically. She had caught on. 'The Asakura brothers are like the hottest guys on earth.' Anna, however, looked slightly amused.

'Brothers? Then does their laziness run in the family?'

'No!' said Pirika. 'Both Asakura brothers are like, the top of top! They run the gang-the Family. They're soooo cool and soooo hot…'

'Does it look like I care Pirika?' said Anna coldly. 'Besides, the family, what a stupid name.'

'I trust you're Ms Anna?' said a calm, cool voice. Anna turned around. The guy had long brown hair, was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red jacket. He looked like an identical copy…of…that…Asakura guy. Except for their smile. That other guy had a smile that could melt hearts. Well this one could as well, but in a different way. Anna wanted to throw the smirk out of the window.

'And you would be?' she challenged. Pirika and Tamao were drooling over the guys.

'Asakura, Asakura Hao.' He bowed and produced a rose. Anna took it.

'So there's two of you?' another guy stepped out.

'Ms Anna,' he said politely. This was the Asakura from earlier. He was wearing a button upshirt that was left open and a pair of green pants that were rolled up at the bottom. 'Meet my twin, Hao,'

'Oh and I presume he's lazy as well? Hao smiled.

'Don't worry, that trait is only in my brother's blood,' He said, with a charming smile.

'Hey Hao, don't steal the limelight,' said a slightly smirking voice. Anna wanted to laugh at the purple pointed hair. He was wearing a black silk top with a golden dragon emblazed on the back. 'Ren Tao,' said the guy, bowing whist taking her hand. 'Taos are the richest family in Japan and China.' Hao said.

'Chinese, right?' said Anna. Ren gave her a devilishly handsome grin.

'Proud to be Ms Anna,'

'Horo Uisl,' said a blue haired person. Anna noticed that he would look much more 'hotter' if he didn't have that black bandana on.

'Uisl? That's Pirkia's name,'

'Many people from my region have the same last name as me.' He pointed to Pirkira, 'is that her?' Anna nodded.

'Yes. That is.'

'His father owns sports shops all over the world,' said Yoh, smiling.

'Manta,' said a small guy with dirty blonde hair.

'Midget, nice to meet you,' Manta just nodded.

'Last name is Kyoyama right?' Acknowledged Manta. Anna stared suspiciously at him.

'How do you know?'

'I just do,'

'His family has an electronic company. He's a genius, Manta is,' laughed Yoh. Hao looked slightly amused as well.

'Lastly, me,'

'Hao!' wined Yoh.

'Well, me and my brother. Both heirs to the Asakura throne.' Anna nodded as he bowed.

'Kyoyama Anna. Daughter of…Kyoyama Tino.'

'Isn't he that…musician that's dead?' said Manta.

'Yes.' Said Anna with no emotion. 'He died in a car accident the day I was born. So did Rai.'

'Rai…that was his wife, your mother,' said Manta. Anna just nodded.

'Anyways, what type of name is the Family anyways?' Hao just smiled.

'Getting feisty with us, eh?' Hao said while Ren smirked. 'Good, we like feisty girls here,' Anna glared at all of them.

'I don't care. You guys are just lazy people who couldn't live without the money in your families,' said Anna coldly. 'Even you, you're all stupid. You all are.' Yoh stepped in front. His cheerful smile had been wiped clean from his face. He was trying to furiously contain his anger.

'What did you call my friends?'

'Friends? As if.' Said Anna, laughing coldly. Yoh had his fists tightly clenched.

'Excuse me, Ms Anna, but these are the best friends one could ever have. All my friends are.' Anna winced mockingly.

'Well, good luck trying to 'protect' them Asakura, without your money you all powerless, stupid and idiotic.' Hao's eyes were also flaming up. Ren was gripping the handle of something in his pocket. Horo was the only one looking annoyed. The rest looked angry. Ren neared her.

'You never call a Tao that,'

'Well I am, aren't I?' said Anna.

'Asakuras aren't stupid…' muttered Yoh. 'We have family honour,' he said.

'Family honour? For what? Being filthy rich?'

'Be grateful that you're a girl,' said Yoh softly. Hao grabbed Yoh's hand.

'Come on, brother, let's go, shall we?' Yoh nodded.

'We shall,' they left.


	2. thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own SK..if I did…dubbing for 4kids…would NOT happen!

'What jerks!' Muttered Anna, once they were all safely in her dorm. The girls had adjoining rooms, but they had one room each. Pirika glanced at Anna.

'But hot jerks,'

'You aren't helping Pirika,' said Anna hotly.

'Sorry Anna.' Said Pirika, 'but they ARE!'

'I know they are.' Said Anna. 'But-, Tamao! What are you day dreaming about?' said Anna, annoyed. Tamao looked at them.

'N-nothing!' said Tamao, blushing.

'Uh-huh,' said Anna, not believing her. 'But those names sound so familiar…those guys sound familiar.' Tamao nodded.

'Yeah…I sensed that as well.' She lay on the floor, looking up. 'Some how I think we know them.'

'Those jerks? If we did, I mean before, then we knew hell before we even came here.' Muttered Anna…to herself…

* * *

'They treat us with no respect at all…' said Ren in an annoyed tone. He and the rest of the guys were sitting in the common room. Horo-horo nodded.

'Especially that…Kyoyama girl. The pink head was really cute,'

'You planning on asking her now?' said Yoh, laughing. Horo nodded.

'Yeah. She's much cuter than Natura anyways. Pink and blue-color clash!' then he laughed. Hao looked thoughtful.

'On the other hand, I like her attitude…'

'Who's?'

'Anna's of course. She's so…feisty, it's different. And did you see her body? It was hot al over…could make anyone drool.' Yoh blushed.

'Yeah…she really is pretty.'

'Hmm? You think so? Maybe your pretty jewel?' said Hao. Ren was still fuming over the fact that a girl insulted them.

'More like my diamond.' Smiled Yoh. Ren was not amused.

'You want to call her…'

'She isn't that bad Ren,' said Yoh. 'I like the fact she had the guts to talk back to us.'

'She still has a lot of learning to do then.' Hao nodded.

'That's right. No-one messes with the family.'

'No one messes with my friends,' said Yoh quietly.

* * *

Later that night, Yoh sat in his room, thinking hard. Anna…he knew that name so well…too well. He knew those eyes. Those eyes he felt that he had to love, had to cherish, had to treasure. He felt slightly lost. That body was so stunningly beautiful that it almost hurt his eyes to see her. Her words were so sharp they threatened to make him bleed. He wanted to hold her in her arms, to hug her…to kiss her tender lips. Wait! STOP! He barely even knew her! And he was already thinking about these things?...he couldn't stop. He wanted to touch that soft hair of hers, to hold her tight, to tell her he lo-…wait…_what the heck? You can't love someone you've just met! There is something seriously wrong with me…_but…only one person flashed through his mind…Anna…

* * *

Anna stood on her balcony, looking out onto the mountains. She couldn't help thinking how…incredibly…hot the two Asakura brothers were…they obviously had nice abs...Anna sighed and buried her head in her hands. 'Argh…why am I thinking this? Hao's just a cocky arrogant jerk, and Yoh's not much better. Sure he's nicer…in away…' _This is NOT making me feel any better. _Anna thought irritably. _Still…how on earth could a family produce such stunning sons? _Yoh's hair seemed softer than Hao's…his eyes much more warm and welcoming…much more familiar. Yet, Hao had that handsome smirk, that Anna wanted to wipe off but keep…who said lust was simple?

* * *

'Late again,Tao Ren?' said the teacher. 'Asakura Yoh?' Ren sneered.

'_Sensei _we could skip all these classes-if we wanted to,' laughed Ren. 'Just playing with you sensei! Nah, we got caught up with the principal.'

'Well, then,' said the teacher, wringing his hands together, 'sit down. Both of you.'

'Hai! Sensei, we're sorry!'Grinned Yoh.

'Okay Asakura, where's your brother?' Yoh shrugged.

'Dunno sir,' The teacher only nodded and continued with his class. Yoh couldn't look at Anna without going red-so he didn't. 'Oh, sir! I remember now!' said Yoh, trying to put his mind off Anna. 'Well…he switched with Anna- I mean…er…he switched into another class,' _Darn, how stupid are you to let her name slip out? _The teacher nodded.

'That's right, I just got a note. Now, Asakura, I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to sleep in my class-as boring as math is,' the teacher smiled. Yoh laughed.

'Hai sensei! Math is really fun!'

Anna rolled her eyes. Firstly, it was so typical of him to walk in late, secondly it was even more typical of him to talk to the teacher like an old friend when they were supposed to be doing…equations. Okay, maybe it wasn't the most interesting thing on earth, but he didn't have to annoy her by humming to his music. His voice was nice though…

'A-hem,' coughed Anna. Yoh looked up.

'Huh?'

'Some of us are trying to work,' said Anna curtly. Yoh just nodded.

'Sorry,' Anna picked up her pencil and continued her work. _If only you would say sorry for making me lust after you and your brother…_

'We meet again, Ms Anna,' said The Family. _Alone…_Anna only scoffed.

'That's right, Hao-_sama,_' she said mockingly. 'That's what all the other girls call you anyways,' An evil grin spread through his face.

'Be delighted if you called me that Ms Anna,'

'Well, in that case, you'd be disappointed. Never, in a million years would I respect any of you.' Ren glared at her.

'Excuse me? You're going to respect us. You know that…' If she was a guy, she would be on the floor now. But she wasn't. Ren fumed. Even if she was really pretty, Ren had the urge to slaughter her.

'Oh I'm sorry, does that make me stupid then? Ren?'

'No, that makes you an idiot. Wait, you were born an idiot,' said Ren, sneering.

'Born and idiot, always one,' said Horo. Anna gasped in mock surprise.

'Then, that means you're all idiots!'

'Don't call my friends idiots,' said Yoh softly. Anna sneered at him.

'What? You can only stand up for them?' she poked him in the chest. 'What about yourself?'

'That's enough,' said Hao. He bowed and gave Anna another rose. 'Honour to talk to such a beauty Ms Anna,' Anna couldn't help but blush. She didn't speak. 'Come on, let's go…' as they left, Anna had her eyes glued on Hao…

I PROMISE this is a Yona fic…PURELY Yoh x Anna in the end! I SWEAR! It's not a hao x Anna because..i don't write tat paring…only if hao interferes. So…yeah..anywayz! Review pls!


	3. attitude

Disclaimer: I disclaim!

Yoh was busy daydreaming in class again. Or…was he sleeping? Who could tell? Anna gave and annoyed 'huff' and poked him in the arm.

'Oi, you,' she said, poking him hard. He swayed a bit, put stayed immobile. 'OI!' she hissed. Yoh jumped up.

'Huh? Sorry sensei-I won't let it happen again-,' he stopped when his eyes suddenly came to a stop, staring at Anna's slightly evil but beautiful eyes. Anna looked at him, with one eyebrow raised. 'Oh…it's you…Anna…'

'Yeah it's me…are you going to work at all?' she said. Yoh blinked and looked forward, at the board.

'Maybe,' he finally said. 'Maybe.' Anna crossed her arms, frowning.

'That's all you do in class don't you? Daydream?' she said. 'How…pathetic.'

'It's good stuff, daydreaming,' said Yoh. He hadn't turned around to look at her. There wasn't any point anyway. Anna was busy going on with her work.

'Yeah, you parents pay for this and you treat it like this?' she said, scribbling down the answer. 'You might as well skip this class.' Yoh looked at Anna seriously. His carefree smile was gone.

'You know, Ms Anna, I could just walk out of here if I wanted.' He said.

'You're joking,' said Anna looking up. Yoh shook his head.

'Nope, I'm not joking.' Then he turned around, lost in his dreams again.

_What an arrogant jerk, _thought Anna, _he thinks he can just walk out of here without anyone going after him? Please. Even school regulations are powerful. He's so cocky. Too cocky almost. _

'Sensei!' called out a voice, one that Anna knew too well. The teacher looked up.

'Asakura Hao?'

'Yes sensei! I'm DONE!' Hao said. The teacher frowned.

'All right, you don't have to cause so much noise Hao. One more out burst then you're going to the principal.' Hao smirked and shook his head.

'Nuh-uh sensei. I believe I can make as much noise as I want in class. There aren't any rules saying I can't,' Anna turned around, glaring.

'Hey, Asakura, some people are trying to work here,' she hissed. Hao flashed a handsome grin at her that made all the other girls jealous. Anna smirked when she heard a 'how come SHE gets his smiles?'

'Ms Anna, pleasure,' he said politely. Then he turned back to the teacher. 'Well, sensei, come over here and correct my work, please.' he said smiling.

'Asakura! You know very well that you come here, to my desk,' said the teacher sharply. Hao shook his head.

'Well, sensei, you never told me that.' He said, picking up his book. 'So sorry for disturbing your class sensei. Shall you send me to the principal's office?'

'I'm coming close to it,' muttered the teacher, yanking the book out of his hands. How both Asakura brothers got on to the honours roll, and how they got good grades each year, the teachers did not get. What they did know though, was that each of the Asakura brothers were both able to teach the class as well as the teachers.

* * *

Anna frowned. Both of them were jerkish, cocky and arrogant. Guess that ran in their blood, if not laziness. When the bell rung, she was glad to get away from the brothers. The next period, she would only have to spend the lesson with one of them. She picked up her books to go meet Pirika and Tamao. They both met her at the door of her class room. Pirika stared opened eyed as Yoh and Hao came out, engulfed by their fans.

'You have both of them in the same class?' said Pirika, 'Lucky!' Anna frowned.

'Lucky? I'd switch any day Pirika! How they got into the honours class-I do not know,' she began walking down the hall way. 'Maybe they cheat.' Tamao gasped.

'Anna! The Asakuras don't cheat-they're really smart!'

'Smart? Sure,' muttered Anna. If _they _were smart, then she was stupid…she ordered a milkshake and sat down at the table.

'Hey, isn't that guy called Ren in your class as well?' said Pirika suddenly. Anna looked at her weirdly.

'Yeah. Why?' A blush crept up Pirika's cheeks.

'I-I wanna see what he's like. I only have one class with him. How come they have to split up math, English and science?' Pirika pouted. 'From what I hear he's really smart,'

'Hmm…he seems to work hard. He's too arrogant for me though,' said Anna, slurping her milkshake.

'For you? W-what do you mean?' stuttered Pirika. Anna cast a strange look at her.

'You like Tao Ren?' said Anna suspiciously. Pirika slammed her hand on the table violently.

'NO!' she said, 'you think I would like that…jerk?' Anna looked away.

'You like him.' She said simply.

'I do not…' Tamao tried to smile.

'Aww…give Pirika a break, besides-we haven't been to a mixed school for ages!' she nudged Anna. 'Besides, it seems that you like Yoh and Hao…'

'Oh really?' said Anna in a bored tone. 'Totally. I love arrogant and cocky men who make me want to kill them with one blow,' she said sarcastically. Then she glared at Tamao.

'…Anna…' she said in a scared tone. 'I'm sorry, but…erm…I forgot about you and your attitude towards boys…' Anna stood up, looking down at Tamao.

'Got a problem with that?' But Tamao didn't respond. Instead a guy's voice did.

'I do,' Anna whipped around. Ren and Hao were standing there. Ren had spoken. Anna shot him a glare.

'Oh, I'm sorry if I'm too smart for you,' she said, placing her hands on her hips. If it wasn't for his anger, Ren would have seen her as a sexy creature from heaven…but he got mad.

'You smart? Heh, more like so dumb you think you are…'

'Are you sure you aren't describing yourself?' Ren tightened.

'Why you-,' Hao held up a hand to stop him from charging at Anna. Anna just laughed mockingly.

'What-have to listen to your leader? Can't you do anything by yourself?' she sneered. Tamao grabbed her hand.

'Anna-don't,' Anna shook it off and stared dangerously at the Family. Hao smiled.

'Ms Kyoyama, I have to admit your attitude is rather attractive…but..' he cupped her chin, and tilted it up. 'We do not tolerate that…' Anna wanted to stay like that…and maybe kiss him…but…that would be just stupid…

'Get your hands off me, Hao,' said Anna, glaring. Hao smiled, his face close to hers.

'As you wish.' He said, stepping back. Part of Anna screamed _no! stay here! _But the other part responded with a _yeah. Fuck off…_

'Where's the rest of you?' said Anna, smirking.

'At basketball practice,' said Hao. Ren only glared at Anna.

'What about you?'

'We're playing later…' said Ren curtly. 'Come on, let's leave the bitch alone,' Hao bowed and smirked at Anna.

'We'll leave you with a warning, my dear Anna,' then he walked off. _A warning? Of what? _

Ren was mad at Hao, and he didn't hide it. The moment they were out of the girl's sight, Ren stopped and pulled Hao back.

'Why didn't you let me have a go at her. She's a girl, so what?' he hissed. 'We're the family remember?' Hao nodded.

'I understand, but wait. Anna-I like that girl,'

'You LIKE that monster?'

'You don't get girls like her anymore, Ren,' said Hao, walking off.


	4. come on!

Disclaimer: I DISCLAIM!

Yoh heaved a deep sigh, inhaling the air. His heart had felt strangely-heart broken, like some one had pulled it apart. And yet…he was the guy who everyone loved by he loved no-one. The silent loner when It came to love. Secretly he didn't want love. It interfered with his mind too much. He stared deep into the sky. He didn't get his brother when he went out with girls. He liked the solitude of being…alone…and yet…he was happy at the same time. Or not…his heart was aching. And he didn't know why…

* * *

Anna frowned. What was she feeling? Everything she looked into that Asakura Yoh's eyes, she felt as if she was in a warm blanket, in his arms…somehow…she shrugged the thought off. Well, at least she tried to. She had only loved…once…and even that wasn't so vivid. What? It had been at least 11 years since she ever loved. She couldn't even remember the feeling anymore. What on earth was Asakura Yoh doing to her? And his brother. What had she felt when his face was so near to hers? Oh. Whatever. She didn't care. Right?

* * *

Yoh was walking around, back to his room and alone for once. It had been a good day today, hanging out and such. But now, he needed sleep…sleep…ngh…'Ooof!' he crashed into someone else, making them fall backwards. 'Sorry!' he said, looking at the person. He stopped. Anna. She was on the floor, her dress dangerously hitching up her thigh. Yoh stared. Anna pulled it down. _DARN._ Thought Yoh.

'Why can't you watch your way?' Anna muttered angrily, getting up. 'You're always dreaming!' she snapped.

'I said I was sorry,' said Yoh, walking past her. She turned around.

'You'd better be Asakura,' said Anna dangerously. For once, Yoh did not reply and continued to walk down the almost empty corridor. This just made Anna angrier. 'Asakura! Did you hear me?' Yoh ignored her. 'Asakura!' she walked over and slapped him. Hard. He stared at her with cold eyes. For once, his eyes weren't filled with warmth. Then he laughed.

'I heard you the first time. Anna.' Then he walked away again. Anna left him alone.

* * *

'Waahhh! We've got so much homework today!' wined Pirika, dumping her books on the table. Anna looked at her blankly.

'Well, for starters, you could start now…' she said. Pirika's eyes widened in shock.

'Now? Oh An-na!'

'No wonder you're so dumb…' muttered Anna.

'It's okay Pirika. I'll do my homework with you. I've got a lot too.' Sympathized Tamao. Pirika smiled.

'Really?' said Pirika.

'Really,' Tamao nodded. 'Oh…h-h-hi Horo Horo-sama…'

'Horo-horo sama?' said Anna coldly. 'You have got to be joking.'

'Hello, Ms Anna,' said a cheerful voice. _Yoh? _

'You. What are you doing here?' Anna said. Yoh shrugged.

'Ano…I go to this school too you know,' said Yoh. Horo-horo laughed.

'You're so stupid Anna, this is the cafeteria,' Anna flared up. She got out of her hair and slapped him.

'I. Am. Not. Stupid.' She said coldly. 'I meant here. What are you trying to do baka? Get me annoyed?' she said to Horo-Horo. 'You're so stupid, you could be toilet paper,'

'Hey, don't call my friend that Anna,' said Yoh quietly. Anna snapped her head back up.

'Eh? Why not?'

'Because-it's mean.'

'You're talking to me about being mean? What about you?'

'GAH! That's IT!' said Ren, running towards her. 'No-one insults the Family, got it?' Anna smirked and shook her head.

'No.' Then she slapped him. Ren's eyes went blank.

'You…' said Yoh. He smiled. 'Anna, please leave my friends alone,' he laughed. 'ehehe.'

'What?' said Anna angrily.

'You're so cute when you're all worked up.' Anna's vein pulsed.

'I will NOT be called cute,'

'Then what about beautiful?' suggested Hao.

'When did you arrive?' said Anna, narrowing her eyes.

'Just.' He gave a small laugh. 'Oh, Anna, I apologize for my brother's behaviour. He's always protect, defend, and sleep,' he shot her a cute smile. Anna had the urge to smile back. Yoh scratched his head.

'Oh…yeah…I'm sorry Anna,' then he smiled. _Oh shit…why does he have to be so cute? _

'Er…well…okay then. Just don't you call me cute again,' said Anna, trying to regain her cold voice. Yoh smiled.

'Why not? You are.'

'Her? That ugly person!' muttered Ren.

'Hey! OI! YOU! Don't you call me ugly. You're more ugly than a pig's hind!' said Anna.

'Oi! Don't call a Tao that,'

'Don't insult me.'

'I'm not. I'm telling the truth.'

'Well, so am I. You know what? You guys are just jerks. As I said. You couldn't live without money. And popularity to be exact. I can't believe you're even in this school!' Yoh's hand tightened over his phone that was in his pocket.

'I told you. Don't insult my friends.'

'That's all you ever say, Asakura,' Anna could see Yoh trying to contain his anger. Yoh walked up to Hao. Ren turned to him as well.

'Come on, we gave them the warning already.' Said Ren. Hao nodded.

'I believe we did. I'm sorry Anna, we tried to stop you. But rules are rules…' Yoh bit his lip as Hao continued.

'I'm soooo scared,' said Anna sarcastically. However, on Tamao's and Pirika's faces, horror was written all over.

'Actually…Anna, I like you. I'll give you one more chance Anna.' Said Hao. Ren's jaw dropped open.

'Please. As if I need your sympathy.' Said Anna. 'No, I insist. Go on with your punishment.'

'Anna…don't…' muttered Tamao. Hao chuckled and shook his head.

'You're strong Anna. But risky.' And with that, Hao motioned the Family to leave.


	5. night together

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Anna sat in a corner of her room, curled up in a corner, staring at the blank walls. 'Yoh…' she muttered. 'Hao…' Then she stood up. 'Oh, what the hell is wrong with me? Even if I do like them , I can't like both at once. Actually. I hate them. They're so cocky it actually makes me sick…' She muttered, going into the common room. There, she stood next to the window still. It was late at night and the room was empty. She looked up at the stars.

'They sure are pretty,' she heard a soft voice said. Turning around, she saw Yoh next to her.

'Yoh?' He smiled at her.

'Hmm…I see you've discovered my hobby.' He said lightly.

'What?'

'Stargazing. Aren't the stars pretty?' Anna laughed at Yoh.

'What do you care?' she said.

'I care…' muttered Yoh, looking out. 'You know Anna…you remind me of those stars…' Anna frowned and raised an eyebrow.

'Right. How so?' Yoh shook his head.

'No telling.' He smiled mysteriously. Then he slipped his hands around her waist, from behind.

'What do you think you're doing?' said Anna, shocked. He whispered in her ear.

'Sh…' he said quietly. He rested his head on her shoulder. Anna felt so warm and secure…she really didn't want him to leave. 'You know…the first time I saw you, I thought you were a diamond.'

'Hmm? Really?' asked Anna. Yoh nodded.

'You're so pretty Anna. You really catch my brother's attention.' _But do I catch yours, Yoh? _

'Oh.' Said Anna quietly. She looked into the stars. He buried his head in her hair. 'Yoh!'

'I'm sorry…it just that you smell like cherry blossoms,' Anna blushed. Then she pushed him away, walking into her room without a word. Yoh smiled weakly. _I held her…

* * *

_

_She was so soft, so delicate…I was actually scared I was going to break her…wow…am I lucky…WAIT…why am I thinking this? Oh, just shut up…_He looked blankly at the ceiling, trying to make sense of his feelings. Anna…Anna…of course, flirting with the enemy was stupid. But she was a girl. What harm could she do? _A lot. Yoh you belong to the Family, and you're liking someone who's against your reign. _'Oh…just forget about Anna…and her…beauty…' _I HAVE to…I must…become…like my old self…

* * *

_

_What the hell were you think you were doing? You were in the embrace of your enemy. A jerk. And you let him hug you. I've got 3 words for you. You are stupid. What were you thinking? Warm in his arms? Riiight…_Anna frowned and paced around the room. 'C'mon, you have got to forget about him Anna…he was just playing with you. That's what they all do,' She stiffened her hand. 'If only they knew what they were playing with. You don't play with danger…' but as much as she resented it, she couldn't get the sight of Yoh away from her mind.

* * *

'I have the results of your test back,' said the teacher. Yoh was bored out of his mind. Who needed science anyways? 'You have all done very well. However, there are two people that out shined all, they got 100,'

'Who got them sensei? What did I get?' said Hao. The teacher forced a smile.

'You, Hao, got 99.' Then he turned back to the class. 'I would like to congratulate the two people-,'

'Oh, hurry up already,' muttered Ren darkly.

'Yoh and Anna!' He handed the test back as Anna and Yoh glared at each other.

'Can't believe you got it,' said Yoh.

'Well, how could a blockhead like you score that much?' muttered Anna back to him. The teacher reached Anna.

'Anna, I'm impressed. Your first test, and you score so high,'

'Thank you sensei,' said Anna politely. 'But, it is expected of me.' The teacher nodded and just threw Yoh his paper.

'Thanks sensei!' Yoh said flicking through his paper.

'Considering that you didn't study, Asakura, it is an amazing feat,' said the teacher without any emotion. Yoh shrugged.

'Whatever.'

* * *

Anna walked out of the class room, clutching her folder and books. 'How could someone so stupid and lazy score so high?' she muttered.

'Simple. I'm smart,' said Yoh from behind.

'Smart? My ass…' said Anna. She watched Yoh frown.

'I'm not as stupid as you think Anna,'

'Oh yeah? Prove that to me.' Said Anna. Yoh nodded.

'Okay. In Math. We're getting our results back. I'll show you then.'

'Agreed.' Anna nodded. Then she shoved all the books she didn't need into her locker. 'Baka…' She said as she watched Yoh walk off. _I'll beat him. Obviously I will. I can't lose to someone like him…_'But…then why can I lose my heart to him?' she whispered quietly…

* * *

Anna waited patiently for the teacher to hand out the exams. And as far as she was concerned, she was going to whip some Asakura ass…literally. As the teacher droned on about…perpendicular bisectors, Anna clenched her fists, and wished the teacher would hurry up already.

'Uh-huh,' muttered Anna. 'I know all of this…just bloody hurry up and give us our marks!' She let her eyes wander to the clock. Ugh. Only ten more minutes and still no sign of him reviling the test scores. The teacher smiled, smirking.

'How you all got into the honour class, I do not know. i will not congratulate anyone, as no one got full marks.' Yoh frowned.

'Huh?' The teacher slammed down his test paper. A smirk was curled up on his lips.

'That's right…Asakura Yoh. You got 98...' Yoh blinked.

'Wha-? What did I get wrong?' said Yoh, frantically flipping through his test paper.

'Hmm…scared Asakura?' said the teacher, smirking. Yoh leaned back in his chair.

'No. What I want to know is what…she got,' he pointed at Anna.

'Ms Kyoyama, she got…also 98. But she has an excuse.' Said the teacher. Anna frowned.

'I couldn't have gotten 98!' she said. 'Mr Hamasaki, I'm sure you've gotten the score wrong,' the teacher turned around.

'I have not got _anything _wrong,' said the teacher. He threw down her work. 'Miss Kyoyama, you are new….it is…acceptable that you are not as advanced as the rest of us.'

'I maybe new, but I'm not stupid, Sensei.' The teacher ignored her and walked back to his desk. Yoh smiled gleefully.

'Ehehe,'

'What are you laughing at baka?' Yoh shrugged.

'You guessed wrong-again,'

'AGAIN?' she shot him a glare. 'what do you mean…again? And why are you laughing-you didn't win as well,' Yoh shrugged.

'I still won in a way-,' then he laughed. 'I made you mad…' then he stopped. 'And you said that you would beat me. Well you didn't, did you Anna?' Anna narrowed her eyes.

'Don't push your luck with me Asakura,' then the bell rung. 'You, the whole of your 'family', you're all stupid! You cheated didn't you?'

'Me? I don't cheat, Ms Anna…I'm shocked you could even think about us in that way.' Then he flashed a grin and ran off. _Ugh…he can get me really peeved off…_Anna stuck her middle finger up and stormed the other way.


	6. stars

Disclaimer: I do not own SK!

Anna raised her eyebrow at the redhead that had stepped out to stop her path.

'Erm, excuse me? Or are you too high and mighty to see where other people are going?'

'Say sorry, bitch,' said the girl. Anna blinked.

'Bitch? Who you calling bitch?'

'You, duh!' said the girl. Anna laughed coldly.

'You sure you aren't looking in the mirror when you say that?' The girl went blank. Anna frowned.

'Hey, say sorry,'

'Why?' said Anna heftily. 'You're in my way. Clear out.' She shot her a glare. The girl winced.

'No, say sorry,'

'Why? You're the one who's in my way,' said Anna. She really felt like slapping her.

'Well, you took my Yoh and Hao away from me!' then she chewed on her gum 'You took my boyfriends away from me, Anna,'

'Huh? What the hell are you talking about? Oh, you mean those stupid Asakura brothers?'

'Stupid?' screeched the girl, 'My boyfriends will NOT be call that by a bitch!' Anna waved her hand.

'Whatever, they're all yours. And by the way, you look horrible in pink.' The girl stared open mouthed as Anna pushed her and her friends aside and walked away. _Stupid sluts…_she thought irritably, opening her locker door and shoving her books in. _And what they see in Yoh and Hao, I do not know…

* * *

_

'Ms Anna?' said a light, hot voice. Anna turned around, her eyes meeting chocolate brown eyes, and being drawn to them immediately. She felt lost in the eyes- whoever it was…she felt something warm against her cheek, but she ignored it, continuously staring into those dreamy eyes…like magnets…the touch became softer, and gentler. 'Ms Anna?' said that light voice again.

'Huh-?' she stepped back, obviously embarrassed. Then she looked up at the person, who was smiling softly. 'HAO?' the corridors were pretty empty. Everyone had left to their rooms. She walked up to him and slapped him twice. He didn't even flinch. Then he grabbed her hand and pushed her against the lockers.

'Ms Anna, you're so…delicate,' he muttered in her ear. Anna didn't look at him. 'Tell me, do you like me?' he whispered in that oh-so soft tone of his. Anna flushed. _That's a good question Hao…do I? _Then she looked up blankly into his dark eyes.

'I-…no, and I don't think I will ever Hao,' she pushed him aside, and walked off, trembling slightly. Hao smirked, then placed his hands in his pockets.

'Oh…Anna, Anna, Anna…that is about to change…'

* * *

Anna shuddered as she walked into the common room…she had been so close to him…Hao…she placed her arms onto the ledge of the window. The breeze played with her soft hair…

* * *

Yoh slowly walked into the common room. He had seen Anna from afar, and…well…she was so beautiful, almost too beautiful…her soft hair reminded her of the golden sun, her eyes of the cold, beautiful winter. Her slim figure wanted to make him drool…he had never felt like any girl this way before. Mostly, it was them that felt this way about him…he took quiet steps towards her slim figure. She looked so beautiful, thinking…Yoh slipped his hands around her waist. She gave a little yelp out of shock.

'Yoh!' she muttered quietly, looking at him…he had the same wonderful eyes as Hao-except they were more deep, more understanding…more loving…

'An-na…' he said in a quiet tone. He had his arms firmly around her waist. This was like the past repeating itself…'The stars are so beautiful tonight…like you…' She let herself rest her head on his chest. He gave a huge grin. Then he sat on the sofa, next to the window, pulling her down with him on his lap. For once, she didn't fret. She just sat there, leaning in on his chest, on hand on it. Yoh mused a smile, and started playing with her hair…so soft…_she's so pretty…and she looks so cute and innocent now…Anna…_Her hand felt so warm and nice on his chest…he smiled and looked out of the window.

_His hand feels so…protective…almost nice. No…defiantly nice…he has the nicest smile in the world…I could just kiss him…no? Oh…shit…what the HELL am I doing? _Anna jumped up abruptly.

'Anna?' said Yoh sadly. Anna felt like going back. Instead, she bit her lip.

'What?' she said, regaining her icy look.

'Oh…Anna,' said Yoh, a sad smile on his lips. Anna saw it and wanted to just run up to him and hug him. But she didn't. She couldn't. She was the ice queen.

'Oh, just piss off Yoh.' She muttered. Oh, it had hurt her to say those words, to see him cringe. But she just walked away from her feelings, indifferent for any emotional situation-except, maybe this time, she couldn't ignore the pain.

* * *

Yoh lay on his futon, staring at the ceiling. In his hand, he had a necklace with a cherry blossom carved into the deep red stone. It rocked from side to side in the playing breeze. The cherry blossom reminded him of Anna…delicate and pure…then he frowned. No. she was really annoying. Always dissing his friends as if SHE had authority over them. Always scorning down on them. She had called him stupid. As if she was any better. He placed the necklace down. Anna…so devilishly beautiful…so…pure…so…needed, and yet so restricted. He was sure his brother also liked her…his brother…Hao…

* * *

'Hey, Yoh?' said a person. A knock on the door made Yoh jump up. Hao? 


	7. WHO?

Disclaimer: I do not own SK!

( this is NOT a song fic! Cuz, I randomly typed the words of random phrases okayz anywyas! Enjoy pls!)

'Hao? What are you-,' Hao shut the door. 'You know it's against the rules to come in at this hour!'

'Since when have you cared about rules?' said Hao, walking in.

'What do you want?' said Yoh, giving up. Hao laughed.

'You mean I can't check up on my brother?' he said. 'I'm offended!' Yoh laughed as well.

'C'mon Hao, what do you want?' said Yoh. Hao finally looked at Yoh seriously.

'What's wrong with you?' said Hao finally. Yoh was taken aback.

'Me? What's wrong with me?' he asked innocently.

'Really…' Yoh blinked. 'Yoh…' Yoh went blank again. Hao muttered something under his breath.

'Nani?'

'What is wrong with you? You seem so…tired nowadays Yoh. Get stronger. We've got, like the sports season coming up!' said Hao. 'We have got to win. Without fail.'

'Is that all you ever care about? Winning? For our house?' said Yoh. Hao shook his head.

'No. But winning is everything. You can't have power by losing,' said Hao simply. 'Talking about losing, you'd better get some sleep, Yoh,'

'Why? It's only eleven. And you're up.'

'Well, my energy standards are…_higher _than yours, and if you make us lose…Ren will come and kill you-I won't have anything to do with it.' Then he shrugged. 'Later Yoh.'

'Later…'

* * *

Yoh sat in his futon, staring at the ceiling again…

_I'm thinking about you all the time…_

_Even though I don't want to admit it_

'Oh…Anna…what's wrong with me?' He muttered, letting the necklace sway between his fingers. It had belonged to someone ever so close to him…but she had left-so long ago. He didn't remember anything about her anymore, except that she was a lovely person…to him…

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When I'm sitting here in heaven_

He heaved a deep sigh. He felt drowned in sorrow…pain…and yet, what for? It wasn't like Anna even cared about him. He could still smell the fragrant aroma of her hair, feel the soft touch on his skin…and see that beautiful person under all that mask…

_I can feel you under my gaze_

_I can feel you under my touch_

_Don't go away…_

_No never…._

He fell asleep…

* * *

He was there. She knew he was there. But she wouldn't look at him. He wouldn't look at her. She could sense his presence there. They hadn't looked at each other for the whole lesson. Which was pretty sad-as if they were trying to ignore the other person. Which they were…but they just didn't want to admit it. _This is stupid. I shouldn't be hiding away from him! He's the one who should be hiding from my wrath! _Anna thought.

* * *

The final bell rung. All the students got up, and rushed out of the door, leaving papers flying anywhere-but who cared? Certainly not them. Anna finally took a quick look at Yoh. He was listening to some music through his headphones and looked surprisingly…calm. He had his eyes closes and was smiling sweetly…Anna pulled her eyes away from him.

_You can't give in to him Anna. You've never felt love before. Don't let that change. _'Don't worry I won't…' then she bit her lip, running out of the classroom. Yoh looked up. He had felt something rush past him. _Anna? _He watched her as she ran out of the classroom. 'Heh,'

* * *

Tamao, Pirika and Anna were sitting in Pirika's room, talking.

'Oh, you're right.'

'I'm right about what?' said Anna. Pirika went a deep shade of pink. She got up and opened the windows. 'Get to it.' Said Anna coldly.

'Well-I…' Tamao looked at Pirika sympathetically. 'Oh, this is STUPID!' Anna gave a slightly amused look.

'Uh-huh. Yes. I know that you are stupid. Get to the point.' Said Anna.

'I…I cannot believe this!' she wailed. Anna raised and eyebrow. Tamao patted Pirika's back, sweat dropping.

'Believe what?' said Anna. Her voice was tone-less.

'What's Ren?' Pirika said finally. Anna sniffed.

'An arrogant, idiotic jerk.' Anna said quietly.

'You see, that's what I thought!' said Pirika urgently. 'But…' Anna was clearly annoyed now. She got up.

'Oh shut up. I know what's wrong with you,' she said briskly. Pirika looked up.

'You do?' she said. Anna crossed her arms. How could her friend be so stupid? So naïve?

'Duh. You've fallen for Tao Ren. He's hot. I'll say that. But Pirika, don't waste your time on a guy like him. He won't appreciate you.' She walked to the window slowly. Pirika looked up.

'B-but Ren isn't like that Anna!' Then she stopped. She wailed again. 'Damn! I shouldn't be thinking this! He's one of the Family!' She sniffed.

'You're right. Stop wailing Pirika. You aren't going to change anything.' Said Anna coolly.

'But-,' Anna walked out of the room.

'Think about it Pirika. Think…'

* * *

'So, Horo…who are you planning to ask to the dance?' said Yoh casually. Him and the guys were sitting in Horo Horo's room. Horo Horo flashed him a huge smile.

'I'm not planning-I already know.'

'Oh? Who?' said Ren, in a tired tone. He hated danced. Actually, he hated all woman. He leaned against the wall.

'That girl-Tamao-chan.' Hao laughed.

'You're already calling her Tamao-chan?' Hao said, smiling. Horo-Horo nodded.

'It would be better if she wore-I dunno, more skimpy clothes? She's all baggy wear now…' sighed Horo-Horo. 'I wonder if she wears lace.'

'Horo!' exclaimed Yoh.

'What?' said Horo-Horo innocently. 'It's not like I'm being perverted or anything.' Ren gave a small 'humph'.

'What about you Hao? Going with Anna?' said Yoh carefully. Hao smiled in an unpleasant manner. Yoh squirmed.

'She seems to have no-interest with me…or any of us. If I had my way, she'd be out now. She's hot though. Really. She must be the most precious girl ever. You don't get girls who actually have a temper like that. Or a body so gorgeous...' Said Hao. 'But…no point wasting my time on the enemy of the Family. Going with Chibba.' Yoh nodded. 'So, what about you little bro? Who you choosing?'

'You know I don't like dancing. I'll be there though…'

'The girls are going to be disappointed.' Teased Horo. Yoh laughed.

'They've got one of us already though…' Ren smirked.

'Well, one isn't enough Yoh.' He pushed himself away from the wall. Yoh nudged him.

'Who you going with?' Ren looked at him with blank eyes.

'No-one.'


	8. Haox Anna

Disclaimer: I don't own SK…sigh…

'That is IT!' said Anna, slamming down her hand on the table. The classroom was already packed with noise. Her slam added the damage to the other people ears. That was how powerful it was. Yoh jumped up.

'What?' He said. She poked him.

'You. That's what. Could you WORK?' she said in an annoyed, angry tone. She glared at him. She hadn't raised her voice-but it was obvious she meant business. Yoh gave a weak smile.

'No.' he said. Anna placed her hands on her hips.

'Work.' She said. This was an order. Not a request. Yoh shook his head. 'Asakura, don't toy with my patience.' She said glaring at him. Yoh shuddered. He felt like giving in. _Eep.._

'I just don't get why I should. I know enough already.'

'Uh-huh. And that's why you got 97 percent on the test, right?' said Anna angrily. Yoh frowned.

'Hey, no fair! You got the same mark as well, oh mighty queen.' Said Yoh. Anna sniffed.

'Well, I don't go around saying I'm smart.' She said, facing him.

'Yeah. Sure you don't. Was it me-or did you swear to beat me in that test?' said Yoh in return, a small smirk growing on his face. Anna froze.

'Just get on with your work.'

'You can't boss me around.'

'Well, I say I CAN!' her last words were backed with a deadly stare and a slap. Yoh rubbed his cheek, after he recovered.

'Ow…' he wined. He grabbed his pencil and started working.

'Thought you would see it my way,' said Anna in a satisfied tone. Yoh chuckled.

'No…I just wanna beat Hao,' he pointed to his brother who had just finished sleeping. Anna narrowed her eyes. 'Nothing personal,'

'If you go on any longer, it WILL be…'

* * *

Anna ate her lunch alone. Well, if tea was considered as lunch…Tamao and Pirika had cram school today. She had hers tomorrow. Thinking about is as an advantage, she could actually think during the day-when she wasn't sleepy. She finished her tea and threw it into the bin. _Now where to go? _

'Ms Anna…' Anna narrowed her eyes and turned around. _Should've known. _Hao. But this time…just Hao. No one was around in the room anymore.

'Where are your friends, Asakura?' she sneered. Hao gave a delicate laugh.

'At cram school. Except for Ren. Poor Pirika, don't you think?'

'How?' she said curtly. Hao chuckled. He placed a hand on her jaw line.'Your friend seems to like my…friend…no?' Anna gave a fake laugh.

'As if any of us would like any of you guys.' She said. Hao pulled her closer. She found herself lost in those soul-grabbing eyes of his.

'Why not?' he whispered in her ear. She shuddered due to the thought of being so…close to him. But she couldn't deny it…she liked his warmth. She snapped back into reality.

'Because…you all are conceited, arrogant, plain stupid and plain jerks.' She said with a straight face. Hao smiled.

'Is that so?' He asked, his voiced hushed. Anna looked down slowly.

'Yes…that is so…now, please, let me go.' She said in a soft tone. Hao looked at her, with a kind smile on his face.

'Okay Anna…but, I won't let one part of you go,'

'What?' He just gave a silent smile and waved at her, walking off with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

The touch of his hand was still there, tingling. She didn't want it there…but…she couldn't help it. She placed her hand on her cheek, where his hand had been…'What…a…jerk…'

* * *

Yoh forced open the door to the balcony open. He didn't care if it was raining outside. He just stepped out on to the open balcony of his room, staying there, under the rain. The rain trickled down his shirt, soaking him. But he felt nothing…he loved the rain…he love the wetness and he absolutely loved the cold. He saw Anna from where he was standing. She was sitting on her sofa, staring out into the dark inky sky. Yoh tried to muse a smile. Who would have ever thought that Anna would had resisted Hao? Or the Family…she was one strong person… 


	9. tell me

Disclaimer: I do not own SK

'Yoh-samma!' said a high girly voice. Yoh sighed and turned around.

'Hai, Jean-kun?' he said lazily. The girl wanted to melt in his gaze. Well, this was a first.

'Y-Y-Yoh-samma?' she said, slightly shaking. _Wow…is she shaking? _Thought Yoh.

'Hai?' he repeated. Then he gazed slightly to the left of her. A blonde was pushing her way out of a crowd of girls-and the others made way for her. Was he surprised? No. 'Huh? Sorry, could you say that again?'

'Erm…Yoh-sama…what is up with you and her?' she said. 'I mean…really, Yoh-sama, you'd be better off with me.' Yoh had to give at least a small smile.

'I have nothing with Anna, if that's what you mean. She's just been catching the attention of other people.' _Hmm…and mine…maybe…_

'Okay-okay Yoh-sama!' She turned to run off.

'Hey, Jean-kun, before you go, who asked you to say that?' he asked, smiling. She blinked.

'N-no-one…'

'Come on Jean! You can trust me,' he reached out for her hand and smiled kindly. She blushed. 'It'll be out little secret, okay?' he flashed a grin. Jean felt her heart melting.

'Well…okay…them,' she pointed to the large group of girls. Yoh let go of her.

'Thanks Jean-kun,' she blushed, running off. _Girls…how amusing are they? Very…_something blonde shoved past him. Something blonde and light. Out of instinct he turned to see who it was. 'Anna?' She looked up, cocked her head to a side, then pushed past him and went off.

* * *

_Ugh, god, seriously, my day's already bad without him. And now he's here…oh god…was that mean? Wait, what the hell? I am mean! Duh! _As soon as she passed the corner she stopped. _Those freaking girls. Their worse than the ones at my old school! I really DO NOT want their little voices pretending that they like what I did. _She sniffed, and started walking again. _And you aren't helping either. Oh just shut up…_Anna thought. Wait…she had seen something in Yoh's eyes when she pushed past him. What was it? She couldn't tell. Wait a second…why did she even care?

* * *

'Hey,' said Horo-Horo lightly. Tamao went bright pink.

'E-er…hi…Horo-samma!' she stumbled, accidentally letting her books fall out of her clutch. She blushed even more and bent to pick them up. Horo-Horo helped her. 'T-thank you…'

'No problem,' he said, smiling. 'Anyways, Tamao-chan,'

'Y-yes?'

'Do you know about the school dance?' Tamao looked down and nodded.

'Yeah…why Horo-samma?' Horo Horo flashed her a grin. She turned almost red.

'Well, would you go with me?' he held her hand. She looked down again.

'O-okay…Horo-kun!' she squealed and ran off. Horo gave a small smile. Tamao…seeing her exited was almost worth the wait. Almost…he swung his bag around his shoulder and walked off, letting the girls watch him, drooling.

* * *

Manta ran into the room, heaving. Yoh looked surprised. 'Manta?' he said. Manta nodded, bending down, hiding. 'Er…' He cast him a strange look. 'What the hell are you doing under there?'

'Shhhhhh-I'm running away from-,'

'Hikiri? Again?' Yoh laughed. Manta shot him a look. 'Oh sorry Manta…but…you always run from her…' The door burst open.

'MANTA-KUN!'

'And she always finds me,' muttered Manta quickly. The girl, who was actually cute and pretty, was searching around all the desks.

'Manta-kun!' she said, sighing. 'C'mon-oh hi…Y-yoh-samma,' she blushed. Yoh smiled at her.

'Hi Hikiri-kun, you looking for Manta?'

'Hai,' she muttered. 'Yoh-kun, have you seen him?' Yoh laughed.

'What do you think?' Suddenly Manta popped out.

'Yoh! You can't give me away like that!' Then he sweat dropped. 'H-h-Hikiri…' The girl smiled and hugged him.

'Manta-kun!' she said, pleased. Manta sighed. 'How are you? You okay Manta? How come you flew the other direction?' then she cuddled him, like a teddy bear. Yoh laughed and walked away from them.

* * *

Anna was busy reading a book, next to the fire place. Actually, she had finished the book a long time ago, and was just skimming the pages, thinking. It was a romance story, interesting choice for her to read really, but she liked it anyways. A whole parade of girls walked in, chatting. The froze when they saw her, and threw her looks of disgust. Anna ignored them. _Perfect, a whole load of Barbie dolls to annoying. As if I'm not having a bad day already. _She had a load of homework, which she just managed to finish and training for sports, which she bluntly hated. She threw a sharp look to the girls and made the scatter. 'Finally,' she muttered to herself.

'You don't have to be so mean,' she heard a familiar voice and shut her book. She got up from the chair and placed her hands on her hips. Yoh. He had his shirt unbuttoned, but had a singlet inside, he was also wearing jeans that were slightly baggy at the bottom. He ran his fingers through his hair.

'Since when have I asked you to tell me what to do?' she said in a very icy tone.

'Never.'

'So why are you telling me now?' she said. Yoh shrugged and sat on the table.

'Okay then. I'm sorry,'

'What?' said Anna, not expecting such a soft sorry from him. Yoh laughed and nodded.

'I'm sorry Anna,' he said softly again. 'I didn't know…' Anna recovered and laughed coldly.

'Uh-huh. Say sorry when you mean it.' She said briskly, and stared at him coldly. _She has such beautiful eyes…_Yoh started spacing out. _Like the snow. Cold, pure and icy. _'Yoh!' muttered Anna.

'Huh? I'm sorry I was-,' _Wait…what the hell am I going to say? I was staring at you? _

'Dreaming, as usual. I'm not surprised Asakura. Good night.'

'Night Anna…' he said, dazed. Anna laughed to herself.

_He's cute when he's confused…_


	10. respect

Disclaimer: I don't own SK.

Yoh couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. He finally gave up trying to sleep and got out of his room to stay in the common room, where the windows were always open. He carefully slipped on his slippers and shuffled outside. He hoped her could be alone today-to think. He slowly pushed open the door and looked in. Well, there was no-one except for-Anna? She was in her tiny black slip and a dangerously short pair of shorts. Yoh almost drooled, but he caught himself.

'Anna?' he whispered. Anna didn't seem to notice him. Good thing she didn't. He walked in quietly, trying to surprise her, but she caught him in time.

'What on earth are you doing Yoh?' she said angrily, slightly embarrassed that he had seen her in her night clothes. Yoh could see the pink tinge in her cheeks and that made him blush even more. Then she softened her voice. 'Couldn't sleep?' Yoh shook his head.

'No. Could I stay here?' he said. Anna fought a smile.

'Heh. Yeah.' She stood up to let him sit on the sofa.

'Hey, Anna, you can sit,' Anna shook her head. Yoh frowned. 'Huh? Why not?'

'You like it there. You can have that space.' She said firmly. Yoh grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him.

'Now we can both have the space.' Anna blushed slightly and lay her head on his chest.

'Hai…'

_Okay Anna. You're so stupid. He's from the Family. He's an arrogant jerk. You don't want anything to do with him. So shut up, and stop thinking about him. You have that test. You're smarter than him. He's so stupid, and vain. Really. I just could kick him in the nuts. _

'Anna?'

'Shut-up,'

_Ugh. Anna's so cold-so distant. What the hell/ She seems to enjoy hurting people. Talk about a bitch. _Though Yoh. _Hm…but a beautiful bitch, even though…_

'Anna?'

'I said, SHUT UP!' Yoh flinched.

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Okay then-,'

'Shut the hell up. Now. Asakura,' she said furiously. 'Not later, not then, not in a million years. Now.'

'Okay, chill,' said Yoh, slightly harder than intended. As the bell rung, Annd yanked him up. 'What?'

'Nothing.' she said. Then she jerked her knee. Upwards. Into his nuts. Yoh reeled backwards, wincing in pain. All the girls rushed to him.

'Yoh-kun!'

'The BITCH!'

'You okay?'

'Yoh-samma!' Yoh smiled weakly and limped to Anna. The girls grabbed him. 'Yoh-samma! You can't go to her! Are you okay?' He nodded weakly.

'Yeah…' Anna watched with satisfaction. But, she felt guilty. What would be his reaction? She bit her lips as he stumbled towards her, wincing in pain.

'A-Anna…you kick…good…' then he slid against the wall, closing his eyes.

'Yoh-kun!' the girls screamed and flocked to him.

'I'm okay-,'

'No you're not,'

'You're hurt!'

'Oh…Yoh…you're so cute!'

'Uh-huh,'

'I said I'm-,' Yoh sighed. He let the girls talk over him as he watched Anna stride off, frowning slightly.

* * *

_How could he compliment me when I gave him absolute pain? _She thought irritably. His happy-go-lucky mood irritated her. She wasn't used to it. Not yet. She walked in to her room and took off her shoes, then went outside to the balcony. She closed her eyes and let the wind wash over her. (A/N this is MY own words-Anna's OWN thoughts put into a blank verse)

_I thought I was impossible for me to feel like this_

_Impossible for me to like_

_Impossible for me to think every time I look at you_

_Impossible for me to enjoy your soft touch…_

_Yet every time I look into your eyes_

_I feel lost_

_Mixed emotions_

_I don't know what I feel_

_I don't know at all…_

Anna took a deep breath and looked out into the inky sky. 'Oh…Yoh…what's going on?'

Yoh glanced at the necklace. Something else was engraved on it…'YxA' but-who was 'A'? he sighed, and tucked the necklace back under his shirt. If only he knew…

* * *

'Ms Anna,' Said Hao, slightly smirking, slightly smiling. He bowed. Anna rolled her eyes.

'Please Hao, your charms are truly captivating-but they don't amuse me.'

'Who does? My brother?' he let out a hollow laugh. 'Oh…Anna, Anna, you have a lot to learn, don't you?'

'What do you mean, Hao?' She said, her voice colder than usual.

'I mean…' he let his finger trail along her neck, 'That, you will give the Family respect,' he whispered into her ear. Ren smirked. Anna froze. His touch was so calming, so warm, so soft-and amazingly caring. 'But I like you so…' He smiled. 'I'll let you go…free…'

'I don't need your liking, I can survive Hao,' she said, less coldly. She was too focused on his hot face. Hao smiled and walked away. Everyone except for Ren walked away. Yoh was busy bobbing his head to his music, manta on his laptop, Horo laughing and Hao leading the lot. 'What are you doing here?' she said.

'You're so annoying I could just crush you,' he muttered. 'I don't know how they can stand you. You're ugly, annoying and have a horrible attitude.' Wrong words. A second later, he was struck hard. Lucky for him no –one was watching. Looking stunned, Ren stared at Anna.

'You should have gone to pre school There they teach you NOT to mess with me,' she said softly but dangerously. Ren growled and walked away.

**(A/N…okay, I LOVE Ren, and he'll become nicer-later XD thx for reviewing ppl!) **


	11. yohxanna!

Disclaimer: I do not own SK.

(i got this idea frm juiicy's story-school daze)

* * *

Why he had let the damn Kei fight him? Yoh winced as he pushed past other people's help and stumbled into the empty common room. He hated the Kei's-the gang that opposed the Family, trying to grasp their place. Everyone had fought to keep the Families place. The Keis were worse-forcing girls to go out with guys, making guys do horrible stuff like kissing, bog-washing. They were worse than the Family. But as tough. If he did hate anything in the world-Kei came close to it. He didn't like the way Kei thought everyone else as an underdog. It was late in the night. Yoh had won the fight, but not without scars.

* * *

They hurt. He was defiantly bruised. Lying down on the sofa, he winced slightly as he bent his head down. _Ow…_he heard the door slide open and looked sharply at the door. Big mistake. He reeled with pain and toppled over. The girl smirked. Anna. He smiled weakly. 'Hi…A-anna…' Hearing the pain in his voice, she gasped and ran over to him.

'You stupid baka!' she muttered, helping him up. Yoh tried not to blush, she was so close to him. 'What did you get yourself into now?'

'F-fight, Anna,' he said, his voice weak. Anna shook her head.

'You guys are so stupid. Fighting over a spot.'

'I was fighting for the Family.' protested Yoh.

'No difference. That guy you were probably fighting was fighting for his own gang.' She said in a cold voice. 'It was Kei's gang, wasn't it?'

'How-.'

'Don't ask.'

'Okay-,' then he felt a sharp pain in his chest and lurched forwards. 'Ow…' he muttered, embarrassed for showing pain. Anna got up and went through the door, helping Yoh into her room. Except she didn't realise. Nor did he. She locked the door, and walked over to a large cupboard.

'Yoh no baka,' she muttered, 'Come on, take your shirt off,' Yoh looked shocked. 'Look, just do it if you want to survive.' Yoh obliged. _What's she going to think?_ He thought. Anna almost froze. _He has a really nice chest…wow…_rubbing the medicine on the cloth, she rubbed it around his bruised body, trying not to miss a spot. She leaned in between his legs. Yoh felt himself grow hot.

'_Oh damn it! Hormones…ugh…_' he blushed red. She seemed unscathed-for now. As she rubbed harder, Yoh winced.

'ow…Ow…OW!'

'Shut-up, it's good for you…' _Yeah…you being so close to me. _Yoh thought. She leaned forward, her blond hair sweeping past his eyes. _Wow…it's so pretty like that…_Anna rolled her eyes, as Yoh blushed. 'Jesus, control your hormones will you? I thought you hated me Yoh.' Then she continued. Yoh blushed red with shame. Finally, Anna got up, and walked to the cupboard again, this time taking bandages out. Yoh gasped.

'Anna! You aren't-I'll…my chest…' Anna nodded firmly.

'You have too, or you're going to bleed internally.' Then she set the bandages down. She knelt down next to him and tied the bandages gently. She knew that he was in uttermost pain, and well, tight bandages would cause just as much pain. He winced as the bandages were wound over his chest. Anna observed the bruises. They were pretty bad. What on earth was he thinking?

After she finished, Yoh glanced at her. 'Thanks,' He muttered, grinning. Anna gave a small 'hem' and stood up.

'You'd better stay here for the night Yoh, I'll bring your futon over,' she said quietly. Yoh eyes widened with eagerness.

'Seriously? Thanks! Anna!' he grinned, he was going to spend the night with Anna. She walked back with his futon and laid it on the floor.

'Don't do that again Yoh. Ever,' Yoh nodded.

'Hai!' he said, sitting up. 'Ow…'

'And Yoh,' started Anna, arranging the futon. Yoh felt so helpless. He couldn't really help Anna…'If your bandages get undone, tell me. Or they might open again. And don't do fights. Or PE. Got it?' Yoh nodded.

'Okay Anna! Hey…erm…'

'Huh?'

'I think…you missed a spot,' Anna looked at him in disbelief.

'You have got to be kidding. I'm not like that,'

'Well-,' But Anna already had her arms wrapped around him. _Oh is she gonna kill me…_thought Yoh, smiling.

'Right…are you sure? Where is it? Yo-,' tenderly and delicately he placed his wiry arms around her and hugged her. He felt Anna freeze under his touch. He smiled quietly. She tried pushing him away-but lightly. Yoh wouldn't let go. He just…wouldn't. When he finally felt happy enough, he let go of her, but held on to her arm. She looked into his eyes, smiling.

'I tricked you,' he said gleefully.

'Humph, maybe for this once,' she said. Yoh gave a puppy dog look.

'C'mon Anna! You have to let me trick you more!' He pleaded. Anna looked thoughtful-teasing him, almost.

'Maybe…' She pushed him lightly. 'Go to sleep Yoh, or I'll force you,' Yoh looked the happiest he had been in months.

'Hai Anna!'

* * *

Anna lay in her bed, thinking. _What the fuck did I just do? I HELPED HIM! As if I'm really close to him-which I'm not. Oh god…am I in deep shit…now…_

'Hey Anna?' said Yoh softly. Anna turned around.

'What?' she said sharply.

'Why are you being so nice to me?' said Yoh, smiling. Anna stopped for a moment.

'Because-it's horrible seeing people injured,' _especially you…_'and besides, you have to win soccer for our House ( team)' Yoh looked disappointed. _What the hell were you expecting? _Thought Anna.

'Oh,'

'Hey, then why didn't you protest when I tried to help you?' said Anna suspiciously. Yoh gave another cheeky grin.

'That's my secret,'

'So be it,' said Anna.

'And Anna?'

'Yeah?'

'Thank-you…'

'Humph,'

_I. have. Got. To. Learn. How. To. HATE him! Ugh…please help..someone? I cannot believe I just helped him. Why?

* * *

_

_She's so gentle and caring…I can't think this way…she's a cold, icy-beautiful…ugh…I can't…hate her! Ren and Horo are both gonna kill me. Oh…my…god…is this love? _Yoh placed a hand on his head, sighing. _If it is…love hurts… _


	12. leave me alone

Disclaimer: I do not own SK

'Asakura Yoh, Kyoyama Anna,' said the teacher dejectedly. He raised his eyebrows. 'You are partners.' Anna and Yoh snapped out of their shock. They threw glares at each other. The teacher rolled his eyes. 'You two, get together. Now,'

'But sir- do I have to be with her-,'

'Yes,' snapped the teacher. Anna and Yoh had this silent agreement to both pretend to despise each other, but as much as they tried, the other stayed in their heads. 'Don't behave like children Asakura.' Anna grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

'Don't act like a baka, Yoh,' Yoh nodded and sat down. Then he smirked.

'Like you aren't one,' he watched Anna steam up and felt some satisfaction. Anna fixed a cold stare at him.

'Please shut up,' Yoh gave an annoying, but cute grin. 'If you want to live.' Anna added.

'Oooh…I'm soooo scared,' teased Yoh. He laughed. Anna didn't though. She continued glaring at him with that fixed emotion on her face.

'You should be.' She wasn't smiling. She wasn't laughing. Her tone had a cold, hard edge to it that made Yoh shudder. He knew that she wasn't kidding. He looked into her eyes for some reassurance that she didn't hate him, some hint. He found none. Sighing he leaned back. He couldn't lose. Not now.

'Why should I?' he finally questioned her.

'Because.' It was a listen-or-else-you-die tone. Yoh immediately caught on. But he decided to play abit.

'Because what?' Anna didn't answer. She continued working.

'Are you going to work or not?' she snapped angrily. Yoh shook his head.

'Because what?' he repeated again. Anna looked up at the clock. Thank god this was the last lesson of the day. For once she had the urge to get out of the room. 'Anna, because WHAT?' urged Yoh. Anna didn't answer. Well, frankly she couldn't. As the seconds ticked by, Anna continued in her work, pretending that Yoh hadn't said a word. Yoh was getting slightly impatient. 'Fine. Since you won't tell me, I'll assume you didn't come up with anything,' Anna heard that and shot him a hard, cold look. She closed her book and packed up slowly.

'Really. You think that?'

'What should I think?' said Yoh, almost muttering. The bell rung, Anna stood up.

'What you want to think,' the class speed out immediately. Yoh caught up with Anna as she opened her locker. _Oh, jerk, why can't he just leave me alone already? _A small smile was on his lips.

'What do you want me to think?' he said, leaning against the next locker. Anna smiled politely and mockingly.

'Whatever you want to think,'

'Please enlighten me,' said Yoh, grinning. Anna closed the locker door. As far as she knew, they were being stupid. _Just get to the point Anna. _

'And enlighten you I shall. Shut up and piss off.' Yoh blinked.

'You call that enlightening? Ah-I mean, of course Anna.' He said, bowing. 'I shall…erm…'

'I'm right. You are stupid.' Anna said, closing the door in his face. Yoh only blinked, confused and walked away, thinking.

* * *

'Have a problem Yoh?' said a voice. Yoh snapped around. His brother was standing in his room. He seemed to have made an escape from those fan girls. Lucky him. Yoh had just been crowded by them. Twice.

'No.' said Yoh.

'And pigs will fly. What I'm saying is that you'd better pull yourself together man. You fought like hell then. You okay now?' said Hao, slightly concerned.

'I'm fine,' said Yoh. Hao frowned.

'Who patched you up?' he said. 'You can't do bandages.'

'Hey. Okay. Fine. It was-,' Hao leaned back against the cold wall again. A small, displeased smirk was on his face.

'Anna.' Said his voice dangerously but softly.

'Huh?' but Yoh hadn't heard wrong. He had heard Anna's name.

'You heard me alright. I said Anna.' Said Hao. Yoh tried to look innocent. 'Don't play the fool with me Yoh.' He snarled.

'What on earth are you talking about? So I got help from her, so what?'

'Firstly, why on earth would she help you? Secondly. I thought we had an agreement.' Said Hao, his eyes unkind and his mouth into a hard smirk.

'A-agreement?'

'She's the enemy of the Family, Yoh. It's a rule that we don't mix with people like her.' Said Hao a little less tense. 'Who knows, the hard and beautiful Anna Kyoyama could well be on Kei's side.' Shrugged Hao.

'She wouldn't-she hates gangs,'

'How do you know it's true?' said Hao, with an eerie gaze that matched Anna's.

'She said-,'

'You cant' go around trusting people like that. How do you know she's not lying?'

'Anna would never lie.'

'You know what you are? Weak.' Yoh felt dumbstruck.

'What?' he said. Hao snarled.

'I don't want to waste my time here Yoh. And Yoh?' He held his arms tight. 'I'm sorry-,' Yoh knew he was. You could see the caring in his dark eyes. 'But…you can't just go trusting everyone like before.' Yoh didn't really know what to do, so he nodded.

'Okay then.' Hao reached out for the door knob, but stopped halfway.

'And brother?'

'Hnuh?'

'Anna's mine.' Then he stepped out, a moment later Yoh heard a thump and girl's squeals. He laughed. Trust his brother to forget about them. The girls. But those last word haunted his brain. '_Anna's mine…'

* * *

_

'You seem to have a soft spot for Yoh-samma,' said Tamao on the phone. Anna rolled around.

'Please Tamao. As if. He's so arrogant! He thinks he can just bloody walk out of the class. And he's so childish. We're almost fifteen and he's acting as if he's five.' Muttered Anna angrily.

'Okay…'

'And what's worse is that he's so oblivious and idiotic. Worse than that Uisl ( how do you spell Horo's last name?) baka of yours,' over the line Tamao blushed.

'Uhh…he's not so bad Anna.'

'Yeah, if you like the stupid type.' Said Anna coldly. 'Besides. Do you think I'd go for a guy? I think I've proved my point.' Tamao had to agree with her. Anna had never liked a person enough to go out with them. Stress the never.

'Hai Anna,'

'Well, night Tamao.'

'Night Anna…' Tamao hung up. If she and Horo-horo could get together why not Anna and Yoh-samma? Or even Hao-samma? Tamao sighed. She really like Horo-Horo, but she knew he liked tighter, more girly clothes than the ones she wore. Maybe she could get Anna and Pirika's help. Maybe.


	13. off!

Disclaimer: I do not own SK

'So, let's get started!' said the teacher cheerfully. Anna rolled her eyes. About time to start. They had been listening to her drone on about stuff for half an hour. Finally a practical. Anna collected the equipment needed, and started. The sooner she was done-the sooner she would be let out. She hated the fact that Yoh and Hao both appeared to be at the same intellectual level as her. 'Asakura YOH!' the teacher yelled. Yoh jumped up.

'Yes sensei?'

'Do not sleep in class!' she said, 'Could you at least try to pay attention?' Yoh smiled.

'Sorry miss. I'll try. But it's boring-I know this already.'

'Well, call it revision, smart arse,' said Anna, turning around. Yoh laughed.

'Revision? I don't need revision.' He leaned back in his chair. 'Hai- sensei. Fine. I'll do it later,' The teacher knew she couldn't bargain anymore and sat down.

'Why are you like that?'hissed Anna. Yoh looked at her innocently.

'Like what?' She waved the thermometer at him.

'You're always so ­arrogant.'Said Anna.

'Oh. Am I?' said Yoh. Anna shook her head.

'Oh forget about it.'She muttered angrily. Then she continued with her work. Yoh watched, an amused smile on his face.

'You like working don't you?'

'No. I work because I want to get somewhere in my future. Unlike you.'Said Anna, not looking at Yoh.

'Mm, ­good enough. But Anna- I do want to get somewhere in the future.'

'Oh really?' said Anna, her voice full of sarcasm. 'I wonder why you don't study then.'

'What makes you think I don't? Where do you think I get all my marks from?' said Yoh quietly.

'How do I know you don't cheat.'

'You trust me.¡¯

¡®Trust Yoh,'¯ Anna paused,'is something I don't give easily.' She refused to talk to him anymore after that.

* * *

'Hey Anna,' whispered Yoh in to the girl's ear. She had fallen asleep on the sofa. He pushed a lock of her hair across her face, his hand making contact with her soft skin.

_At this time at this place _

_I wanna touch you _

_I wanna hold you _

_Close to me and _

_Never let you go¡­_she sat up slowly, yawing. Yoh smiled softly. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. ¡®Hello Anna¡­¡¯

'Yoh!'she said seriously. She got up. 'What am I doing here?'

'Well-I came in, and then I just saw you there¡'

'Oh-hmph. Well, I better go then,' she tried to walk away, but she failed. Looking down, she saw Yoh's long fingers intertwine tenderly with hers.

'Please don't go-yet,' he said sadly.

'Why not?'

'Let me hold you-,'

'Oh,­Yoh...' she sighed. But Yoh had already started hugging her from behind, protecting her. He rested his chin on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Both of them knew that this was forbidden-but yet, didn't people say that forbidden fruit tasted sweeter?

Every corner she turned she heard 'Yoh' every conversation she was in had 'Yoh' every conversation she overheard had 'Yoh' in it. Was she hallucinating? Not that hearing his name wasn't common. She frowned and walked faster up the hall, clutching her books to her chest.

'Hey,'

'Piss off,' she said, without even looking at the speaker.

'Excuse me?'

'I said. Piss. Off.' She said angrily, looking up. Kei. She could just smash his head into the wall.

'No-one says that to a Kei.'

'What on EARTH are you talking about? You are Kei,' Anna muttered furiously. 'Now let me pass.'

'No. Say sorry,' Anna slapped him. A gasp whispered around the room.

'No! I won't!'she said coldly. 'You and the Family are just the same. No. You're worse!'. Kei grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall.

'Do not compare us with them,'he said menacingly. He placed a hand on her thigh. On purpose. She slapped him again. 'You JERK!' picking up his bag, she kicked it across the room. The crowd parted. 'Now leave me ALONE!' she yelled. She broke into a run, turning around the corner. She rammed headfirst into something. 'This is just my day!'said Anna furiously, picking up her file. She was about to kick the guy in the nuts when she looked up.

'Anna? What's wrong?'

'Nothing. Nothing's ever wrong,' she pushed past him, and ran into the classroom. Yoh followed. 'I said Yoh, nothing's wrong.' She muttered, opening a book.

'If you don't want to tell me then-don't,' said Yoh kindly. For once. Anna shot him an icy stare.

'You¡'re not helping.'

'That's pretty obvious.'

'So if you aren't trying to help, leave,'

'I'm not not trying to help-you just won't let me.' There was this annoyingly kind grin on his face. For once, Anna wanted to wipe it off and throw it away.

'Stop smiling, and just fuck off!' she said in a mono-tone. He shook his head. Anna fumed. She had to control her hand to not slap him.

'Fine then. If you don't piss off, I will.¡'Yoh grabbed her hand.

'What is your problem?' he hissed. I'm trying to help!'Anna glared at him before answering in the same tone of voice.

'Does it look like I need your help?' Yoh lost the fire in eyes and rubbed his head good-naturedly.

'Aww ­that was harsh Anna,' Anna's eyes seemed to soften for a minute. But instead she looked up at him.

'I am harsh.' She said quietly.

'I know you are,' he smiled.

'Then you should also know that if you try to hit on me, you're going to feel pain in your crouch.' Yoh winced.

'Ouch.'

'I'm not kidding Yoh.' Said Anna in a touchy voice. She pulled herself away from him, forcing herself not to slap him in the face. Again. Yoh let her go this time. But only this once.


	14. for his benifit

Disclaimer: I do not own SK.

A fight was heard down the hall. Crowds of people were attracted to it. Why? Because it was five on one. Five guys on one girl. Really. No one was surprised. Anna and the Family. Who would be?

'Shut UP!' yelled Anna. Hao's lips formed a thin smile.

'Why should I?'

'Because I told you too!'

'Anna, I like you but-,' he sighed. 'We're going to have to kick you out if you keep messing with us.'

'Me messing with you?' coughed Anna angrily. 'So, yeah, you're the ones who haven't been idiotic JERKS!' she said sarcastically.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' said Hao, with a confused but smirking look on his face.

'How. Ironic.' She said. 'The person who has caused all this trouble, is asking ME what's wrong!' Hao grabbed her by the arm.

'Look, you're embarrassing yourself,'

'Do I care?'

'You should,' he said quietly, shoving her into his room, leaving the rest of the family and the crowds outside. He shut the door.

'What on earth-.'

'Let me get this straight Kyoyama.' No longer Ms Anna. Anna felt tense. 'You don't like me.'

'What do you think?' she lashed out.

'I take that as a yes. And you don't like my brother either.' He said quietly, yet angrily. He couldn't believe that she didn't like him.

'No. I hate both of you.' Hao smiled unpleasantly. That remark obviously wasn't a melodic tune to his ears.

'You're a precious jewel Anna,' started Hao. 'But selfish. Leave my brother alone Anna.'

'I am!'

'No you aren't. You're slowing breaking him. Making him…_weak._' He shrugged. 'Not that I can blame you. You're weak as him.' Anna snarled.

'I am NOT weak.'

'Oh really?' said Hao with a smirk on his handsome face. 'Then tell me why you keep everything hidden?' his hand had trailed along her neck. 'Hmm?'

'Oh fuck off.'

'Only if you join me.' He looked outside. 'Now leave my brother alone, or else I'll have to make…you leave.'

'Pfft, whatever.' She got up and went away. _Am I really weak?

* * *

_

'What did you tell her?' said Yoh frantically.

'Nothing. Why should you care brother? I just made your life easier,'

'No you didn't! All right, I'm sorry, but, just leave, let me think!' Hao formed a sad smile.

'You always say that nowadays.' He got up, walking away. 'Just one more thing Yoh. I've missed you.' Yoh stared at him blankly. Had he been really rejecting him that much? Ouch. What on earth was happening to him? He felt wrung out, twisted. Had he really been that-mean to his brother? That unfaithful to the Family? He wanted to say no. He needed to. But he knew otherwise. What was Anna to him? Just someone to lust over. Not his family. Just a…manipulating girl. A manipulating bitch. He had to make it up to his brother somehow. And he knew how.

* * *

'That's wrong,' said Anna, pointing the equation out to Yoh. 'I thought you were smart.'

'I am. Since when have I needed your help? You couldn't correct for your life.'

'And you could?' said Anna. Yoh's smile tightened.

'Yeah.'

'You're so cocky-,'

'And arrogant? Yeah, we've all heard it before.' Said Yoh. He had a slightly meaner lit to his voice. Anna felt like delivering a huge punch to his face. What the hell was wrong with him?

'Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking.'

'You were speaking? So sorry.' Said Yoh, not looking at Anna. Anna slapped him. Lucky for her, the teacher was out.

'Shut UP! You're the stupidest, most annoying jerk I have ever seen! If you were a girl, you could fare well with your precious brother.'

'Don't diss my brother.'

'Don't diss me!' She stood up. 'Shut up or prevail.' Yoh didn't look at her, packing up. The teacher walked in.

'Kyoyama? Please sit down!'

'Sensei, may I go?' asked Yoh.

'Why?' said the teacher, annoyed. Probably another lame excuse again.

'I've done all my work-and I don't feel well,' the teacher raised an eyebrow. 'I also don't want to sit next to her,' he finally added. Knowing that either way he had lost, and that Yoh had done his work, the teacher reluctantly let him go early. Anna was none the less pissed.

* * *

'Ms Anna?' as small voice said. Anna looked down. Manta.

'What do you want?'

'Hao-dono asked me to tell you to come with me.' He said. 'And he won't take no for an answer.'

'Well he's going to have to, isn't he?'

'You'd better come Ms Anna.'

'Who are you to tell me what to do? Baka.' She started walking off.

'Come here NOW!' said Manta. 'Look, come with me, it'll only be five minutes anyways.' He said angrily. 'You don't respect us at all!'

'Why should I?' she said coolly. 'I'm not coming.' Manta sighed.

'Well, I'm warning you. He won't be pleased.'

'He's spoilt enough already. What does he plan on doing anyways?'

'Beats me if I know. I'm the messenger.' He hesitated. 'He said something about…you being helpless and weak though.' That statement immediately made Anna angry.

'He thinks of me that way? Manta, lead the way!' Manta nodded and scuttled off.

* * *

Anna entered the room. Apparently this was the 'Family' suite. The one and only. She looked around, waiting for Hao to come out.

'Anna.' Said A voice. Anna whipped around.

'Ha-Yoh?' she fumed.

'You fell for it.' He said. 'How are you today, Anna?' he placed a hand on her shoulder.

'I'm fine thank-you, now let me go!' Yoh brought her face closer to his, forcing her closer. Then he pushed her down, keeping her there.

'Anna…shhhh….' He said quietly. He then kissed her. With Passion. And Anna returned it. He was a good kisser-no doubt about that. Yoh caressed her arm, running a playful finger along her thigh.

'Yoh!' she muttered, flustered.

'I'm not…Yoh…I'm Hao,' the boy smirked. Anna went blank. _Oh god…please…_'God, should have kept that a secret for longer…ne?' Anna got up quickly and ran out of the door. Hao clutched her arm, pulling the rubber band out of his hair.

'Stay, come on stay!'

'No-,' was the harsh reply.

* * *

_**OMG thank you guys! 120 reviews i'm soooo happy! anyways here u go!**_

_**YamiandAnzu4ever: thanks so much ! lolz! u've been reviewing this for a long time!**_

_**Kay: thanks!**_

_**Uncertainty:D**_

_**Kaurama-kasuki: OMG tat review made me laugh my ass off! thanks SOOO much for it:D and dun't worry I will...update soon! **_

_**ChibiAzn3: yey! Yohxanna! Now you update! pls? **_

_**rumia: thx! yea! **_

_**hannah-asakura: thx! **_

_**morgan000:D**_

_**lil.blu.blover: yey! anna's my idol too! **_

_**Hao kyoyuyama: wink lolz**_

_**PurPLeDoUGHnuts: thx for your help! lolz-i was spazzing over his name! yeah, dun't worry-Tamaoxhoro and RenXpirika will come soon!**_

_**Midori.wave: thx! **_

_**(for everyone else who reviewed, THANKS SOOO MUCH! so sorry i didn't leave comments for u! i will next time i actually bother to write comments! THANKS SOOOO MUCH! ) **_


	15. kya and ria

Disclaimer: I don't own SK.

'You make me sick.' The cheery teacher had just put them into 'study buddies'. How fun. And who did Anna get stuck with? Yoh. Because quote: 'it would improve your relationship with him.' Improve WHAT? The hatred? Close enough.

'Huh?' said Yoh, opening his eyes. They had been assigned to an empty room to study. Alone.

'I said you make me sick.' Repeated Anna.

'I heard you the first time. What I meant was why?' said Yoh lazily. He leaned back in his chair. Anna stared down at her work, and closed her book. How on earth could she work with _him _around? The lazy ass.

'Why?' said Anna. 'You're asking me why? You're the one who thinks he's so smart and doesn't do his work because you're going to get somewhere in life just lying around.'

'I am.' Said Yoh simply. 'It's called being intellectual.' He looked at her. 'Oh, is that word too hard for you?' Anna's gaze froze.

'Please, as if you know what intellectual means.'

'Yeah. Me.'

'No. Me.'

'Ugh…whatever Anna.' Said Yoh in a careless voice. Anna picked up her books 'Where do you think you're going?'

'Away from you.'

* * *

'Huh? Do I have too?' whined Horo-Horo. 'I'm tiered.'

'Go! You're in charge of it anyways Horo,' said Ren stiffly. 'You wanted to do it.'

'But…I'm tired.' Muttered Horo-horo.

'Don't give me that crap.' Ren smirked. 'Why don't you want to go? Scared you're going to get your ass whooped in basket ball?'

'No!' said Horo angrily. 'Fine I'll go. But you have to come.'

'Deal.' They walked to the gym, Horo horo whining and Ren being quiet. 'Finally. For the last time, SHUT UP!' he yelled.

'Okay-chill man.'

'You're asking me to chill.' Ren muttered angrily. He pushed open the doors. 'What are they doing?'

'Tryouts, for girls, duh.' Said Horo. 'How could you be so thick?'

'I'm not thick. I know it's tryouts. Well, I guess we won't practice.' Said Ren angrily. 'Damn bitches.'

'Hey they-,'

'They're bitches. I hate women and they hate me.' Said Ren in an arrogant tone.

'Please. They love you. Anyways. I'm staying here.'

'Why? To look at the hot chicks?'

'How'd you guess?' said Horo-Horo shocked. Ren eye's widened. Then he raised and eyebrow.

'By instinct.'

'Heh. HI TAMAO!' the pink haired girl turned around and blushed.

'Hey…Horo-kun.' Horo smiled. Suddenly a perfect swipe went into the basket.

'Who shot that?'

'How the hell am I supposed to know?' said Ren.

'That was…Anna!'

'Anna? You mean…Kyoyama?'

'Who else?' said Horo standing up. Anna shot again. Another perfect swipe. 'She plays like Yoh.'

'Pfft. You sure you've got your head screwed on the right way?'

'Yeah.'

'Hey, guys!' said Hao, turning up. 'I'm here to look at the girls play how are they?'

'Crap.' Said Ren.

'Except for Anna.'

'Anna?' laughed Hao. 'How good is she?' Horo pointed at the ball flying into the basket. Perfectly.

'That good.'

'She shoots like a…guy.' Said Hao disdainfully. 'She looks hot in those shorts though. Might be worth it.'

'Let's see how good she is on the court.' Demanded Ren. 'Pressure always pulls girls down.' Anna played. Her team won 21-6. Not as good as the expectations of the basket ball team. They usually won 50-0. But, Anna was pretty experienced. She walked over, drinking heavily from a bottle. 'Horrible game Anna,'

'Like you could play any better.'

'I can.'

'Let's see then, shall we?' said Anna, glaring at Ren. Hao walked over to her.

'You'd be lucky to get on the team.'

'Same to you.' She said. Hao laughed coldly and quickly.

'I am on the team.' Anna nodded.

'You would be.' She said. 'You always are on everything!'

'No one can get everything Anna.' He walked away before Anna got physical with him.

'Purlease.' Muttered Anna, walking the other direction.

* * *

'Yoh-samma!' squealed a girls' voice. 'Yoh!' He spun around.

'Hi Lilly-kun.' He said, laughing. 'What's up ?'

'Yoh-samma! Are you okay?'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'Oh…Kya and Ria said that you were going around with that bitch!' she said timidly. Kya and Ria were the one of the most popular girls in the school. Both blonde and beautiful. Yoh sighed. Kya and Ria were also Yoh-crazy. Not Hao-centered. Yoh-centered.

'Bitch? Who are you talking about?'

'Anna, Yoh-samma! She treats you badly, ne?'

'Ano…not really. We don't speak much.'

'You don't? Then Kya and Ria got it wrong!' said Lilly in a shocked voice. _They always do. _

'Hai. Hey Lilly-kun, you look pretty today,' Lilly blushed.

'Thanks Yoh-kun.' He laughed light-heartedly as the girl ran off.

* * *

'Hey you!' Anna didn't turn around at that voice. She didn't want to. 'YOU!'

'Save your delicate voice Kya. I'm not free.'

'Well, you're going to have to be.' Kya approached her with Ria, white, skimpy and glamorous. Anna cocked her head to a side.

'Heh. What you going to do?'

'Make you die.'

'With no friends? I can live. You have no control over my life. Later bitches.' She waved casually at them.

'Hey! No one walks away from me.'

'There's a first for everything.'

'They don't call us Queens for nothing you know.'

'Yeah. I know why they call you that. You're just wannabes of gangs. Seriously, get a life.' Then she smirked, and walked out on them, rolling her eyes. How stupid could they get?

'Hey! You just insulted us!'

'No really?' said Anna sarcastically. 'Noooo…I just complimented you!' Ria stomped her boots down.

'Don't mock us!'

'Oh dear, aren't you going to get those boots dirty?' she said in a mockingly concerned voice.

'Heh, don't try to act smart, it doesn't suit you.' Said Kya.

'I am smart. I don't have to pretend to be, unlike you.' Said Anna, winding her key chain around her finger playfully. She loved being a bitch to some people. The result was always worth it. As Kya's face cringed along with Ria, Anna took the opportunity to escape from them.


	16. giving you up

Disclaimer: I do not own SK

As Anna walked past a door, she saw the poster stuck on it and cursed under her breath.

'Please? Valentine's day? The worst celebration. Ever.' She took down the piece of paper and trashed it in the bin. The speaker clicked on.

'Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!' Said a girly voice. Kya's no doubt. 'Tomorrow is the day of-lurve! Valentines! Well, delivery will go on tomorrow, you'd better get those order forms in, lovers!' she giggled. 'Roses…and chocolate. Cliché, but cute!'

Anna wanted to stuff her fingers in her ears. Instead she choose to merely ignore the cherry voice. Yoh walked from the other direction with his brother. Hao smiled in a devilishly handsome way and Yoh was just-well…cute…

'Aren't you supposed to be at study hall?' she said briskly. Yoh laughed.

'Great, first thing she does is scold us.' He said under his breath, so Hao could hear. Hao nodded. 'Wouldn't a hello be nice?' suggested Yoh.

'Hm. Whatever.' As Hao grabbed her hand, Yoh winced. Only slightly.

'Valentines on Wednesday,' he said darkly, his face oh-so-close to hers. Anna felt like flushing. Seriously. Silence between them. Yoh was feeling uncomfortable.

'So?' Anna managed to say.

'So what?' he whispered. Anna closed her eyes, frowning slightly. She could just kiss him or-or…

'Never in my life I've had to chase after someone…never…' he said in his deep, dark, hot voice. Anna felt like melting in his hands. 'You're the first-and you're actually worth it.'

'I…' Hao pulled away from her. Then he dragged his brother off.

'Aniki!' said Yoh. 'You said-,'

'I said for you. Not for me. I'm not weak Yoh. One girl doesn't make me fall on my knees and weep.'

'I didn't weep!'

'Besides,' said Hao, ignoring his protest, 'she's worthy of it.'

* * *

'Yoh-kun!' yelled Kya.

'Huh? Oh hi Kya-kun.' The girl beamed at him. 'What?' She hugged him. Painfully.

'How are you Yoh-kun?'

'I'm…okay…thanks…' he gasped. She sat on his lap. Yoh emitted a tired sigh.

'Are you okay Yoh? Is Anna stressing you?'

'Crap it about Anna already Kya.' He said, trying to smile. 'What do you want?'

'Oh…' said Kya, delighted that Yoh didn't like Anna. 'Wednesday is valantine'sday Yoh-kun!'

'Yeah. And?'

'Well-you'll be surprised.'

'I'm sure I will.' Yoh was getting uncomfortable at this point. Anna was watching his every move with sharp eyes. Yoh swore that she could see right. through him. 'Hey, Kya? I have to go now…could you get off?'

'Anything for you Yoh-kun!' she leapt off. Anna rolled her eyes and Yoh ran out, escaping Kya's clutches. Yoh saw her smirk and stopped.

'What are you smirking at?'

'Coward.' She said. 'You're so scared of…her…'

'You would be too.' Protested Yoh, rushing off. Anna caught up with him. 'Really. Even Hao would.'

'Why? I can stand her.'

'You're a girl that's different.'

'You're being sexist now?' said Anna possessively. Yoh rolled his eyes and look away.

'No! You twist everything around. It's impossible to fight with you.'

'Then don't.'

'I'm not!'

'You are. Baka.' Said Anna, grabbing her bottle from her bag, and drinking from it.

'Oh yeah? Then- I…' Yoh went blank. He was too tiered. 'Oh scrap it. Night Anna.'

'Night Yoh.' He went into his room and threw his bag on his bed, crawling out side to the balcony. The winter/spring air cleared his mind considerably. Anna…there was something interesting about that fiery temper of hers, not to mention attractive. He walked into the common room, hoping to find it empty-except for Anna. He was right. She was there.

Anna felt something wrap around her, and smelt a familiar, nice scent. 'Yoh?' The head rested on her shoulder told her everything. She pushed his head up gently and turned to face him. He still had his arms protectively around her waist.

'Anna…' he said, letting her lean against his chest. She looked up, and saw the tenderness in his eyes.

'Hmm?' she asked.

'You know Anna…throughout all my years, I've never fallen in love.'

'Neither.' Muttered Anna. 'Why are you talking about this?'

'I don't know…maybe I shouldn't…' he looked sad. 'Anna-I cant'…hold you…I feel as if I'm betraying my brother.' Anna took a sharp intake of air.

'So?' she said. He pulled away from her body, his eyes simmering.

'I've decided to…hate you…' Anna looked away.

'Do you really want this?' Yoh shook his head.

'I'm doing this for onii-chan.' He said hoarsely. 'I-…'

'You'll…get my help. I'll hate you…no. What the hell? I already hate you!' she pushed him away hard. 'Fuck off!' She shook her head and walked away, leaving Yoh silent.

* * *

'So what are you saying?' said Yoh. He wasn't paying much attention to Ren's sharp voice, lazily looking up at the ceiling. Ren took a sharp breath through the phone.

'Will you listen dammit?'

'Fine, fine.' Yoh sat up. 'What?'

'Look. Are you going to pull yourself together or lose to the Keis?'

'Who said I wanted to lose to them? Seriously, we've conquered almost all sports, debates, whatever.' Said Yoh, his voice annoyingly care-less.

'Fine. Then play for us in that volleyball match tomorrow. We're against them.' Said Ren stubbornly. 'You'd better be there Asakura.' Yoh sighed.

'I will be Ren.'

'And if you're not-,'

'I WILL be there Ren! Stop going crazy.' Muttered Yoh. He felt almost angry. Almost-but not quite.

'I am not going crazy! You're the one who-,' Yoh hung up on him. Ren's voice was too much for the night.

* * *

Yoh swung his bad around his shoulder, and walking to the gym. A whole group of girls followed. Yoh smiled.

'Hi!'

'Hi Yoh-samma! Good luck!' they chorused. Yoh flashed them a huge, cute, drop-dead-gorgeous grin. He pushed open the door to see the girls already playing.

'Who's playing?' he asked Hao, who was casually standing at the entrance, looking hot and sexy in the simple PE uniform. Girls were basically addicted to him.

'Now? Oh, for us, you mean.'

'Yeah.'

'Well…Massi, Mari, Macchi…Tamao and,' Hao stopped, looking slightly amazed. Yoh knew it had to be really surprising to see Hao like that. 'Anna?' Yoh skimmed up. Hao stared at Anna. The PE uniform for girls was dangerously revealing.

'Why on earth is she playing for us?' he said as Anna spiked the ball and it hit a girl's face.

'I don't know…for once…' Anna's beautiful face was determined, her eyes locked onto her 'prey'. 'She's good. But not as good as us.'

'No one is actually as good as us.' Muttered Yoh, glancing at Anna. The game was over. The girls had won 27-8. Anna jogged over to Pirika. 'It's our turn now. Come on let's go!'

'Playing for the FAMILY are: Tao Ren! Usil Horo! Mikia Maki! Sai Yammatado! Annnnd: the ASAKURAS!' The girls cheered as hard as possible. Hao shot them a handsome smirk, while Yoh stayed immobile. He didn't like the attention when he was busy concentrating. 'Playing for the KEIS: Lyn Reed Kima Lywen! Matna Hobasan! Queno Topuero! Ala Carte! ANNNND! JED KEI!'

'Let the game begin…' Kei growled. Yoh smirked. And so they started.


	17. change of plans

Disclaimer: I don't own SK!

(A/N thx sooooo much for reviewing ppl!)

The end result was no surprise. 34-5, guess to who? The family no doubt. Hao, Ren and Yoh were by far the best players. Horo-horo looked sick that day. No-one could blame him, he got hit in the balls twice.

'Ow…' Horo-horo limped off the stage, Tamao running after him. The other girls were cheering on.

'Okay-we know you girls played really well as well, but we just want to _congratulate _Kyoyama making it to the team!' yelled Yoh. The girls clapped, but Anna could tell it was all fake. As they dispersed five minutes later, Hao came to her side.

'You're not going to become popular with just that hot body and smarts.' He said quietly.

'Who said I wanted to be?' _He. Just. Called. Me…HOT! _

'I know you do.' Said Hao, walking off, leaving Anna's question annoyingly unanswered. _I can live without popularity DAMNIT!

* * *

_

'HAO!' said Yoh desperately, running into the room. Hao looked up. Ugh. His brother just HAD to disrupt quiet thinking time.

'What?' said Hao, putting his pen down.

'They're gone! They're all GONE!' he wailed. Hao looked weirdly at his brother. Lucky that the room was empty.

'What's all gone?' said Hao quietly.

'I CAN'T LIVE!' sobbed Yoh. Hao sensed that his brother was very…out of his mind. 'Not without them!' Hao shook Yoh.

'What are you talking about?' he said coolly.

'I told you Hao! They're all gone…' he stopped crying and sniffed.

'Who's GONE?'

'THE ORANGES!' yelled Yoh. Hao fell back anime style.

'That's IT?'

'What do you mean? They're gone from my room Hao!' Yoh wailed. 'My oranges!.' Hao wanted to thwack him on the head, to erase his brain cells.

'Have you checked the FRIDGE MAYBE?' said Hao, grasping Yoh's shoulders. Yoh's face immediately lit up.

'HAI! Thank you onii-chan!' Yoh jumped up and ran away. _Right. Hao had only seen Yoh act like that once…when he was really stressed…what was going on? _He got up, forgetting about his studies and rushed out of the door, trying to locate Yoh.

* * *

_My head. My head hurts! Argh! I can't stop thinking about her! I must have hurt her really badly then. When-i…she…hates me? What? This is not making any sense to me. AT ALL! I just want to run away…_he reached into the fridge, pulling out a cold, icy ice cube and placed it in his hand. Ah…the coolness…ice…Anna? No…_SHUT THE HELL UP YOH! I wish...that Anna was here…in my arms…now…

* * *

_

Hao found Yoh, laughing his head off, watching TV. 'Huh?'

'Hi Hao!'

'Well everything's back to normal,' muttered Hao in a slightly pissed off voice. He turned on his heel and walked out.

'Nani! Hao! Come sit here!'

'No.'

'Miss Anna, I haven't seen you around lately,' a slick voice entered Anna's thoughts. Hao was alone.

'Oh really?' mused Anna. 'That's good for me,' Hao went up to her, pulling her close to him.

'But…not for me…' He smirked. 'Missed me Anna?'

'No. You wouldn't even dare think about me, would you?' said Anna coldly.

'I wouldn't say no to that…' he said deeply, tipping her head up. She couldn't bring herself to slap that hand.

'Then? You're such a coward Hao. You wouldn't even dare to kiss a girl.' She said.

'Oh wouldn't I?' Hao said. Anna nodded. Hao ran, pulling her along with him. He ran into his room. Anna stayed quiet.

'You wouldn't.' she said after Hao closed the door silently. They were skipping study hall. Not that it mattered. Hao bent down…and…kissed her. And…Anna gave another kiss back.

'Ha-,' Yoh walked in. He dropped his book that he had held in his hands. 'Woha…guys…you could have locked the door you know.' he said, covering up his disappointment.

'Anna-chan…you're a good kisser…' Anna looked at Hao.

'You too.' She whispered, so that Yoh couldn't hear.

'Guys, I'm going to have a party tonight.' Said Hao casually. Horo nodded. The guys were used to Haos' quick changes.

'Where?' said Yoh, eating an orange.

'At the Asakura suite. And the Tao suite, if you don't mind Ren,' Ren shook his head.

'No problem.' The suites were places the really rich families had for their children. However, it was only able if there were more than one child there. Ren had his older sister-Jun.

'Why are you doing this though?' said Manta. 'It's not like it's anyone's birthday.'

'Well, the end of term is coming up, and we've won almost all tournaments-,'

'Except that…that…er…what was it? Sailing contest?' said Horo-horo thoughtfully.

'Yeah. Because Hao thought it was lame.' Muttered Ren.

'It was!' said Hao. 'Anywyas, yeah. It's at eight. And I've already asked the Principal. He said fine, cause it's a public holiday on…Monday and today's Friday. No work.' Yoh shrugged.

'Fine by me. Who are you going to invite?'

'The forms that support us…so that's…er, Huston, Johan, Nansen and…'

'Tyrone.'

'Tyrone?'

'Tyrone.' Muttered Yoh. 'I should know Hao.' (BTW….they're HOUSES…okay? Thanks-)

'So…you mean Kaia and Gosan aren't invited?' said Horo-horo thoughtfully.

'No really?' said Ren sarcastically.

* * *

'Well-you're all invited!' The announcer's voice burst through the mike. 'Except…what's this? Kaia and Gosan can forget about coming! Sorry, tough break guys!' Anna rolled her eyes and walked on, only to be stopped by Yoh.

'You coming Anna?' said his voice, slightly different then before. It was harder. Not that playful voice. Not anymore.

'I don't know.' said Anna curtly. That 'don't know' was a no-by the tone of her voice. Yoh didn't react to her tone.

'You'd better be there. Hao will expect it.'

'He shouldn't be full of expectations then.' She said, emotionless. Yoh smiled.

'Okay, whatever you say Anna. Just remember that not going will only bring more attention than you want.' _Maybe I should go then. _Thought Anna. She didn't want attention. 'Catch you later Anna,' But Anna didn't hear him. She was too deep in thought.

'Anna!' said Tamao, running to catch up. 'Are you going?'

'Going where?'

'The party,' said Pirika, 'Where else?'

'I-,'

'We're going!' said Pirika happily.

'I-,'

'So are you?' said Tamao.

'SHUT UP! I can't SPEAK!' Tamao shrunk against the wall. 'Okay, that's much better. I'm going.'

'You ARE?' Pirika said. Well…that was a first. 'Okay! Then we have to get ready!' Anna rolled her eyes and glanced down at her watch.

'It's only six.'

'Correction-it's already six.' Said Pirika, excited. She ran to Anna's room.

'Er…Pirika…' muttered Tamao. 'Why are you carrying that large bag?'

'Clothes. Duh,' stated Pirika, as if it was the obvious. Tamao stayed silent as Anna unlocked the door.


	18. partymeeting you

Disclaimer: I do not own SK!

Frankly Yoh hated the attention. He walked in, and almost as once as he set foot into the suite all the girls who weren't crowding Hao were crowding him. He wanted to push them out of the way. If it wasn't for his brother he swore that he wouldn't be here. Finally, he let the girls swarm over him, maybe it was his fault for wearing his black button up shirt and army green pants. Hao said he looked better in those.

'Hey, girls, you think you could get off me?' he said finally.

'Sorry Yoh-kun!' they chorused.

'Okay. Hey, girls, it's a party, so go enjoy yourself!' he smiled, hoping that they would get his hint. All of them blushed.

'Hai! Yoh, you look sooooo cute in that.' Commented one girl.

'Hot is the word,'

'Yeah.' Yoh sweat dropped and slinked away from the crowd. How on earth could Hao live with this? He sat on the chair furthest away from the crowd. He saw his party crazy brother in a corner, flirting no doubt. Ren was shrunk away in another corner. Horo-Horo was laughing his ass off and Manta was being hugged by girls. But he didn't really care. _Where is Anna?

* * *

_

Anna was dragged along to the party by the two girls. She gritted her teeth. She could hear the music from the second furthest hall.

'Come on Anna! Let's make an entrance!' squealed Pirika. Tamao didn't say anything but there was excitement on her face.

'God girls, this is just a party.' Muttered Anna.

'This isn't just a party! It's an ASAKURA party!' said Tamao. _Ugh. Please. _First they had made Anna shop with them, then made her dress up and now to the party? What the hell? Tamao walked in, looked around and blushed crimson when Horo-Horo took her hand.

'You're hot today Tamao-chan.' Tamao smiled as well as blushing.

'You're cute,' she finally managed to say. Anna watched them walk off, laughing too herself at how cute they looked. She nudged Pirika.

'Ren's over there.' She said softly. Pirika went bright red.

'S-so? Why should I care?' Anna pushed her forwards. 'Fine, if you insist!' but she was smiling. Ren hadn't seem to realise Pirika was approaching him.

'Boo!'

'AHHHHHHHH!' Shouted Ren softly, leaping a foot into the air. Pirika laughed. 'Hey! Shit! You-,'

'I caught you! Ren-kun!' Ren blanked out immediately. Pirika laughed. 'You're so cute when you blank out!' Anna smirked. Trust Pirika to make a move almost immediately. They did look cute together though. She'd give them that much.

* * *

Yoh looked around, his gaze tired. If it wasn't for Hao, he would have never set foot in this crazy place. _Where the hell is she? _Everyone was basically dancing. He couldn't be bothered to see who wasn't. He poured himself some coke, then sat down with the cup in his hand. The noise was too much for his tired self. He wanted to curl up and sleep…now…ugh…where the HELL was she?

Gazing up, his eyes locked on someone. Anna…she was wearing a black tube shirt and a black skirt that narrowly skimmed her butt, and that flared slightly at the end. He red bandana had been placed around her waist. She had hardly any make up on, her hair wasn't styled-and she still looked…good…_Oh, who are you kidding? _Thought Yoh. There was only ONE word for her…hot. And even that didn't really sum up Yoh's thoughts. _Where is she going? Oh shit! She's heading this way…oh god…help me…_he quickly drank his coke, gulping most of it in one go.

'That way you're going to kill yourself, Asakura.' The cold, sharp voice of the blonde made Yoh cough. 'I told you.'

'And since when have you been a doctor?' said Yoh, trying to gain his attitude back. Darn hormones!

'I have enough brain cells, more than you'll ever get.' She said, folding her arms across her chest.

'Whatever you say.'

'Humph.'

'Why are you even here anyways?' muttered Yoh. Anna looked startled at that question. Yeah, why had she? She bent down too pick up something. Yoh found himself staring at her cleavage…and that shirt was so sinfully…short…

'I-I got dragged along.'

'Oh. Sure.'

'Hey! Said Anna hotly. 'I was telling the truth.'

'Oh, so you just _happened _to be here when it's Hao's party?' said Yoh, a little touchy. Anna jabbed him.

'Excuse me. It's your party as well. Not that I care. Tamao and Pirika pulled me along.' Yoh nodded mockingly.

'Okay. So the Anna is weak enough to be pulled over by her friends?' he said, laughing. Anna slapped him. But not as hard a usual.

'I'm not WEAK!'

'Uh…whatever…' said Yoh, getting up. He took her hand and led her to a corner.

'Where do you-,' the corner led out to a wide balcony. Yoh quietly shut the door, walking over to Anna who was staring at the stars. He slid his arms around hers, from behind. Anna wasn't ticklish-but his warm touch came close to it.

'They're in full sight tonight, Anna,' he said softly. Anna nodded, letting him hold her. Wanting him to hold her. If it wasn't for the loud noise coming from inside Anna would have believed she was somewhere in a dream. _Huh? Dreams about him? What?

* * *

_

Wow. This was a once in a life time experience. The ice queen letting you hold her. He loved her touch…gentle and soft. He wished they could stay like this forever…

'Yoh.' Said Anna. Yoh felt her stiffen under his touch. He frowned.

'Hai?' he asked. She shrunk away from him, slipping out of his secure touch. 'Anna? Why-,'

'Remember you said you felt horrible towards Hao?' said Anna quietly, wanting to cry but not letting herself.

'Yeah…' said Yoh, biting his lip.

'Weel..i-i-i…' she took a deep breath. 'I hate you as well.' Yoh stared at her in shock.

'I get you…' he said, trying to force his heart into hatred. What on earth was he thinking? Holding her like that? 'I…hate you too,' she slapped him and walked away, back into the room to dance. Dance…to take her mind off things.

* * *

**Hao Kyouyama**: lolz, YEP I'm a yoh torturer totally….it's fun…anyways, thanks for reviewing…and it IS a YohxAnna fic remember? Lolz, thanks for reviewing!

**Cherrydreamer**: thx! Yeah! GO ANNA!

**Pendulumxswing**:P

**Tahimik Panda**: lolz…but I made Hao a little more possessive than Yoh for a reason…lolz, and wat is that reason? You'll have to find out, lol.

**ChibiAzn3**: lolz! I love yohxanna! All the way!

**Kay**: thx!

**Anna-chan**: lolz, soz to disappoint you…yxa scenes I make really long, lolz, and annoying…cuz…it ends pretty sad…lolz, I'll try fit more in later okay?

**Morgan000**: thanks for da review!

**Blackyuki**: thanks anyways!

**Exploded toilet bowl**: yeah, it is…I had such fun writing this chappie!

**Hannah-asakura**: they will be, but how soon, u'll have to find out, ne? lolz

**Hunniebunchx**: thanks! Lolz…one day he will, not saying that Yoh's a wimp or anything, he doesn't lyk to fight…anyways ttly! Lolz, I hope you don't die of suspense!

**Merissala**: really? You think that? Lolz, thanks!

**Candee**: thanks! Lolz katerina-chan, no one's called me tat ;)…how'd you find my name anyways? ;) that's the idea! Angels and devils! More yxa scenes for you soon!

**Everyone else**: soz I haven't had time to add you on my comments, but thanks for reviewing all of you! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! I'm sooo happppppyyyyyyy lolz, anyways, I hope you like the rest of it, kay?


	19. renxpirika horoxtamao!

Disclaimer: I don't own SK…DUH! Or else I wouldn't give permission to DUB it!

Here's another pairing XD Soz yohxAnna lovers! U'll have too wait after HoroxTamao...

* * *

TamaoxHoro!

'Hey, Tamao,' Tamao spun around, blushing like hell. She knew who said that. Well…she knew that voice too well.

'Horo-kun,' she said timidly. She didn't dare look up at him…you know, just incase she blushed even more. He chuckled, taking her hand and leading her away. 'Wha-' she started.

'Shh…you look really pretty like that…' smiled Horo-Horo. _Why can't she always wear that? I'd bet she look great in a two piece…drool UGH you perverted guy! Wait…I AM perverted…ehehe…_

'L-like what?' muttered Tamao, thank god it was dark. If blushes were luminous, she'd be as bright as the sun right now.

'Dressed up like that,' grinned Horo. _My type of girl. Timid and cute. _'You should dress like that more often.' Tamao blinked and looked up.

'Really? I think I look ugly. Ms Anna and Pirika dressed me up like this. Well, they-kinda forced me too…'

'They did a hell of a good job then. Not that you aren't pretty on your own. It's just that it's more obvious this way. Ya know?' Tamao could only nod in agreement. 'So you like the party?'

'Yes! It's so vibrant, so full of color! H-horo-kun?'

'Yeah?' said Horo, looking at her. 'What?'

'It was Yoh and Hao-samma's idea for this party, right?' Horo-Horo nodded. He took a sip from his cup.

'Hai.'

'Do they always do this?' asked Tamao carefully. Horo thought for awhile.

'Well, not really. It's not their first time…' he shrugged. 'Last year we had a huge party extravaganza. Hosted by the Family. Just about all the big parties are hosted by us.'

'Oh.'

'Why do you ask?' said Horo-horo, swallowing down a chicken leg. Tamao stared at him. 'What? I eat fast!'

'Erm…nothing…' She watched him stuff food into his mouth. 'Are you sure you aren't going to get a heart-burn?'

'Nah. My stomach here has experience.' He patted his stomach and then finished eating. 'You aren't eating?' Tamao shook her head.

'I've never eaten much at a party. I cook at them mostly.'

'Really? I bet your food tastes great…' _and your lips._ Tamao blushed again.

'Whatever you say Horo-kun…'

'Where's Manta?' said Horo suddenly. Tamao looked around. 'Oh. There. By the girls.'

'He's being strangled by them!' Tamao said in shock, looking at the girls hugging him. Horo laughed.

'He's the only one that actually lets them. Okay, apart from maybe Yoh. But Hao has so many fans, that he wouldn't ever let them hug him. It ruins his hair…he says. But I bet he likes the attention.'

'What about Ren-kun?'

'Don't call him Ren-kun!' said Horo-Horo, his voice tinged with jealousy. 'He's so stubborn, he won't like anyone. And no one really likes him-apart from all those fan girls so like his looks.'

'Oh, really? That's like Anna. She won't let anyone come near her.'

'Good thing at that. She looks as if she punches hard.'

'She does.' Muttered Tamao. 'I guess…hey, where are they?' Said Tamao. She could only see Ren and Pirika.

'Whoa…are they at a fast start…' muttered Horo, looking at them. 'Who?'

'Yoh and Anna…where have they gone?' said Tamao, in a concerned tone.

'Dunno. Probably one of the back chairs. Yoh always does that.' Tamao hadn't realized that Horo had held her hand.

'Why-'

'Hey there hot chick, come join us?' Tamao looked up again. Who the heck were they? Horo's eyes flashed with anger.

'What are you Kei's doing at our party?'

'Oh, sorry-it was yours? I didn't think that the Family had enough brains.'

'Get out,' he said in a dangerous tone. The two boy's laughed.

'You telling us to get out?'

'Yeah.' They looked at each other. One of them grabbed Tamao's hand. She instantly raised her other hand to hit him. The guy caught it.

'Hey, yank chick, what are you doing?'

'No, what the hell do you think you're doing with MY girl?' Tamao instantly blushed, despite the situation. Horo had just called her his girl. Suddenly Hao came marching over. Horo dealt a punch at the guy's face.

'What's going on here?' said Hao, looking at the scene. 'You, Ji, what are you doing here? You're a Kei.'

'So?' snarled the guy.

'Get out. NOW!' The last word was cool, slick and threatening. 'Or else…'

'Or else what?' sneered the other guy. Bad mistake.

'This.' The two guys flew backwards. No one saw what happened. No one ever did. The guys, after a few minutes got up and staggered out. The room was silent apart from the music. 'I guess they got my drift.' Then he walked off, the girls following him. The music started again.

'Sorry about that Horo-kun,' muttered Tamao, touching him lightly.

'No sweat,' he smiled.

'Anyways…who said I was yours?' she teased. Horo's eyes opened in shock.

'I SAID that? Oh…me and my fat mouth…' he said, looking down. 'Sorry I didn't mean that Tamao…' She smiled. 'I want you to be…though…' He suddenly stopped and looked at her again. 'You should REALLY wear stuff like that you know…'

'O-okay then. I'll make a deal-let me go out with you, and I'll wear things like these okay?' said Tamao blushing. She did not just do that…did she?

'Hai Tamao-chan!' He grabbed her by the shoulder, then kissed her lightly. For her it was her first kiss, for him-if was a flower blossoming…who knew innocent Tamao could-

'You kiss good…' laughed Tamao, breaking it off. She pinched his cheek, teasingly.

'You too…'

'But who said I would let you kiss me?'

'Aww…….Tamao-chan!' said Horo, posing a sad face.

'Sorry, I had to do that…' then she kissed him again…

* * *

**Fine. I feel nice-lolz, so here's RenxPirika for you! ;P

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sk, kay?

'What do you think you're doing?' gasped Ren angrily as Pirika hugged him. She laughed.

'What do you think I'm doing?'

'Killing me!' he said apprehensively. 'Get off!' Pirika was basically on his lap now. He was wearing black silk pants, a purple t-shirt and a navy blue formal shirt. A metal chain was slung at the side of his pants.

'Aww…Ren-kun!' she said, whinging in her adorable baby voice. Ren blushed…well sort off…

'Firstly, get off, secondly don't call me Ren-kun.'

'Hai Ren-samma!' She hugged him again. Ren sweat dropped. 'Why are you so quiet today?'

'I don't like parties.' He muttered. 'They're too noisy.' He found himself gazing at her blue eyes, sparking like fresh ice. _WHAT THE HELL? _

'Oh, but being quiet just takes the fun out of things.' Said Pirika joyfully.

'Hey, you're Pirika, yeah?' he said curtly. She nodded. _Pirika…what a nice name…_

'If you're thinking it's an unusual name, well, it-'

'No, I just think it's nice.' _WHAT? I just said that? Ugh. Shut up Ren. _'I mean, it's different. A nice change from things.' He covered up his mistake. Ren could be everything, really, but a ladies' man. He did not want to end up like Hao around girls.

'Oh.' Said Pirika, quietly. They were away from the crowd, in a corner, so that hardly anyone paid attention to them. 'How come a Chinese like you lives in Japan?'

'Huh? You're nosey.'

'I'm NOT nosey!' she said. 'I was just wondering.'

'Well, you're gonna have to keep on wondering.' Pirika gave a displeased cough and got up. _Aww…she's gone already? I miss her…What? Ugh…I can't be feeling this. SMACK _'I don't appreciate people trying to find out things about me that they don't need too know.'

'And I don't like it when people are cold.'

'Cold? I'm not cold….I'm distant.' He said coolly, in his dark, rich tone. Pirika felt like melting there, on the spot…and he sure had a nice face…he was strong. She'd seen him play sports before. He was strong, possibly stronger than anyone in his class, and of more capable athletic standard. The problem was, he didn't like sports. He trained for himself-and himself only.

'No, you're cold.' She'd seen him train before. The amount of sacrifice put into it was genuine.

'At least I'm not annoying.'

'Who you calling annoying?' she said. A tight, mean smirk curled on his lips.

'You.' _Wow…she smells nice. Like lilacs, and vanilla…and she looks really cute when she's angry-and when she smiles…I'll bet her hair's soft too….BANG get it OUT Ren…you don't love, remember? _

'Excuse me? I'm annoying? Well I'm not the one who goes 'leave me alone' or 'you're just weak' or is too proud of himself!'

'Hey at least I get good grades.'

'What makes you think I don't?' she muttered, turning to meet his gaze. 'I get along in school FINE.'

'Sure,' said Ren sarcastically. 'I could beat you in anything, anytime. I mean, I win awards Pirika.'

'So do I.'

'For what? Being annoyingly cheerful?'

'Hey! There's nothing wrong with being cheerful-you're just too sour in your solitude.'

'I like being alone.'

'No wonder. You push everyone aside.'

'I have a reason to do so.'

'Oh really? What's that?' said Pirika, thoroughly annoyed.

'So they won't swarm around me. Duh.'

'Please, you couldn't live with out the Family-your so-called 'friends'. I guess Anna was right, you are a jerk.'

'Hey! Don't you start calling me a jerk too. I'm not, and will never be a jerk Pirika. The Kei's are complete jerks.' Said Ren leaping up to his defence.

'You are too!'

'Depends how you see it.' Said Ren coolly.

'I see it my way!' she slammed her foot down. Ren caught himself staring at her. She was wearing a pure white tube dress that flared slightly at the ends and she looked like heaven. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. 'Hey! LEMME GO!'

'No…I'm sorry Pirika…' he said huskily. Pirika blushed. She relaxed.

'Forgiven, okay?'

'Okay…dance with me?' Pirika lost her anger and nodded. She knew that Ren didn't really dance, so she was happy. The song was fast. As Ren watched her dance, he was amazed. She was pretty…Pirika blushed when she caught his gaze, and hugged him.

_I never could have thought in a million years this could happen_

_But when I look into your eyes_

_When I feel your touch_

_I know I finally have…._

A slow dance started, Ren held her by the waist and started dancing with her. Pirika smiled shyly.

'You're really hot Ren.'

'You're cute…' he said quietly, hoping that she hadn't heard. But she did…Ren tipped her over and kissed her…passionately.

'Huh? Where did you-,'

'I'm a man of many talents Pirika,' said Ren smugly.

'You know Ren…you do kiss good…'

'Huh? Oh…' said Ren slightly startled by her compliment.

'So can you give me another one?' she asked. Ren smirked.

'I don't usually give people what they want-but I'll make you an exception…'


	20. watch the movies with me?

Disclaimer: I don't own SK

Yoh felt bad. No. He actually felt horrible. He watched Anna sadly as she danced to the rhythm of the music. He really loved her body. Heaving another sigh, he flopped down onto the chair, watching her. Finally he couldn't take it anymore…

Anna gasped when she felt two hands clasp her shoulders and spun around to hit the guy.

'HAO!' she yelled. The guy winced in pain.

'Wow…I wasn't expecting that.' Muttered Hao. 'You look positively charming today Anna,'

'As do you.' She couldn't lie-could she? He looked hot.

'I always do,' he smirked. 'You enjoying the party?'

'You think I would?' A smile played on Hao's lips.

'You never know…' he said, letting his hands slide down her waist. Anna bit her lip.

'Please let go of me Hao.' She said curtly. Hao nodded and bowed, producing a Rose. He handed it to her.

'Perhaps another time? You seem to have a lot on your mind, Ms Anna.' He said, his voice charmingly sweet. Anna blinked. How did he- 'Don't bother asking. I know everything.'

'Oh do you?' Hao mused a smile, kissed her on the lips and walked off with the swish of his hair. Anna stood there, confused. What had just happened? She walked out of the room, wanting to catch some fresh air. The party was good-but noisy.

* * *

'Hey, chick, what is a babe like you doing out here on your own?' said a guy. He had navy blue hair and eyes to match his menacing look. Kei. She cocked her head to one side.

'Are you trying to mess with me?' she said dangerously. Kei got up from leaning and flashed her an evil grin.

'Oooh…we've got a bitch here.' He said sarcastically. 'I'm not trying. I don't need to try.'

'Oh, don't you? Then you've got the wrong person.' She shifted her weight to one side. She was angry-and she didn't bother to hide it. Kei neared her.

'Now, I need your help.' He said to her. He wasn't kidding.

'As if I'm going to give it to you.' Kei ignored her and continued.

'Those Asakura brothers are jerks-'

'Not like you're any better.' She muttered. 'So shut up. I'm not going to help you, Kei.' Kei's mouth twisted into a smirk.

'You won't help me? That's disappointing…'

'So what? Go away, I want to go think.' Said Anna curtly. She hadn't raised a hand at him yet, let alone touched him.

'Think? You can think?' laughed Kei.

'Yes I can, unlike you.' She said coolly. Kei pushed her against the wall. He statically placed his cool hand on her thigh, sliding it up. Anna raised her hand and slapped him.

'YOU PERVERT!' she kicked him in the nuts, slammed her fist into his head and walked off, enjoying watching Kei curl up in pain. Well, that was what he got for messing with her.

* * *

Yoh watched Anna as she ran off some where…he decided to follow her. Anna entered the park. 'Anna!' he said, calling out. Anna stopped dead in her tracks. The cold wind blew across her pale skin.

'What.' She said coldly. Yoh caught up to her.

'What are you doing here?' he asked. 'Is something wrong?'

'The question is what are you doing here?' she asked. Yoh laughed.

'You're answering my question with a question, no fair Anna!' he seemed to have lost his hard, cool edge. But Anna wasn't about to lose hers.

'Life isn't fair Yoh.' She said, walking further. It was 9:30…

'Hey, Anna, you want to catch a movie?' asked Yoh. Anna frowned.

'Why?'

'It's not a date or anything-,' _I wish it was though…_'just something to keep us amused.'

'Aren't you going back to the party?'

'Nah. Boring anyways. The biggest party we host is like, later in the year.' He adjusted his earphones. 'Well? Coming? It'll keep you entertained.' Anna bit her lip. Well, he had said that it wasn't a date-so, why not? Besides, Tamao and Pirika were wrapped around their crushes.

'F-fine.' Yoh smiled, and pulled her along.

'What do you want to watch?'

'Whatever.' Said Anna, looking around. So late at night and people were still watching movies? Well, it was the week-end…

'Okay then, can we watch a horror movie?' smiled Yoh. Anna nodded.

'Why not?' Anna brought a fanta while Yoh grabbed a coke. _Thank god almost everyone from school is at the party…_thought Yoh…if they weren't he'd never get a moment of peace. The room went dark.

Half way through the film, Anna suddenly hugged Yoh. Tightly. Yoh was smiling…even though this was one of the amazingly scary parts. He hugged her back, taking the opportunity. Anna looked at him.

'Why are you smiling?' she whispered.

'Cause you're scared…' he smiled.

'Hey! I'm not scared.'

'Oh, really? Then why are you hugging me?' he smiled at her. She was about to blush. She let go, and Yoh was sorry he'd mention it.

'Sorry.'

'Don't be, I like your hugs anyways…' Anna settled back down, ignoring that.

'That was such a good movie!' laughed Yoh, stepping into the night sky.

'Mm…' Anna hadn't touched him since that…'Yeah. It was a good choice.'

'You think?' he smiled. 'We'd better get back, yeah?' Anna had to force herself not to smile.

'Yeah…'

* * *

_He was so close to me…I could just kiss him. I could just hug him…his smile is so cute…why did he ask me? Why is my heart aching? Ugh, I was so stupid to tell him tat I hated him…well, I bet he hates me anyways…

* * *

_

_Wow…she's so beautiful when she's vulnerable as well…wait? Am I falling for her? Of course not…_Yoh let himself stray away from the dance floor to look up at the sky.

'Yoh-kun!'

'Yoh-samma!' The cries of Kya and Ria daunted him. Kya was wearing a halter top which was white, a tight, mini skirt and white/black boots. Her hair had been styled into a messy bun. She was the full works-make up, thong, everything.

Ria was wearing a red netted top, a skimpy 2 piece that was seen through the netting and a skimpy skirt. Really, if it wasn't for Yoh's stubborn hormones, he'd be drooling. But he had to admit-they were hot.

'Er…hi…'

'Where did you go Yoh-samma?' said Kya.

'Erm…out…' muttered Yoh.

'With who?' said Ria, beaming at him.

'Anna,' Kya gasped.

'Yoh-kun! What were you doing with her?' she said. 'She's a bitch!'

'Oh, I just need to straighten some things out…don't worry-I'm not going out with her.'

'You sure?' asked Ria.

'Yeah! Hey, girls, you think you could leave me? I'm tired.'

'Hai Yoh-samma!' they both gave him a kiss on each check, giggled and walked off.


	21. after thoughts

Disclaimer: Don't own SK!

'Hey brother, where've you been?' said Hao, smiling in an unpleasant way. Yoh sweat dropped. Hao didn't miss anything, did he?

'Some where aniki,' Yoh said, not looking at me. Hao sat down next to him in the midst of the partying.

'Which is where? And who did you go with?' he said, almost angrily. Yoh didn't blame him. How stupid could he be to let Anna come with him?

'I-'

'I can answer that for you. Anna and the movies.' Said Hao, a displeased frown on his face. He shook his brother. 'How many times to I have to get it into your thick head that you shouldn't be around her?' he muttered.

'It's not like you don't want her either,' grinned Yoh. Hao looked at him hard in the eye.

'I might. But I'm not weak Yoh. I'm not…_you._' Then he sighed. 'Look. I know it may seem as if I'm trying to keep her to myself, but this is for you. You have to get stronger. Goodness knows what you'd become when she rejects you.'

'Oh, and how do you know she'll reject me?'

'It's in her nature. I know everything.' Hao shrugged, and got up. 'Well, I suggest you get some sleep-' he laughed in a teasing manner. 'If you don't want your fan girls around you.' He pointed at Kya and Ria as Yoh groaned.

'You had to tell me. I think I'd take you advice. Night Aniki.'

'Night bro. Sleep well,' Yoh dragged his sleeping bag into the other quieter room. Wow, people here sure partied for long. No one was in the room, although beds had already been set up. As he got into the covers, he heard the door slide open. The burst of music abruptly stopped as the person closed the door and walked in. Yoh sat up.

'Huh? Who's there?' he muttered. 'So much for sleeping.'

'You? Sleep? You sleep enough in the day, don't you?' Yoh looked at the speaker. A certain blonde with cold but beautiful eyes. Yoh sighed.

'Great, just my night.'

'I think I should be the one complaining.' Said Anna, rolling out her sleeping mat. Yoh realized that she was wearing a small tank top and mini border shorts. Cute.

'And why is that?' said Yoh, breaking off his stare.

'Cause you snore like a mule.'

'Firstly, mules don't snore-and secondly, how'd you know I do snore?' said Yoh curiously. Anna felt like smacking him across the room.

'It's called an idiom. And I sit next to you in just about 5 classes per week. So I have a pretty good idea of how you sleep.' The image of her hugging him was too vivid in her mind. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

'Aha! But that's only in the day!' Anna rolled her eyes.

'Please. As if it's any different.'

'Actually-'

'No, I don't need your wise comments this late at night.' Muttered Anna, getting into her sleeping bag. Yoh smiled.

'I thought you said I was stupid.'

'You are. I was being _sarcastic.' _

'Oh.' For a guy who got straight A's year after year, Yoh was pretty stupid. He fell silent. 'Darn this room doesn't have a window.' Anan raised an eyebrow, turned around and sat up. Then she realized that her sleeping bag was next to Yoh's. Ah…she didn't want to get up. If she did-it might seem as if she put her bag next to his on purpose-which she hadn't.

'So?' Yoh turned to face her. Anna kept a cold gaze.

'No stars tonight. I feel room-sick.' He muttered.

'Gah, how pathetic are you? What? You sleep with the stars every night?' said Anna hotly. Yoh nodded slowly.

'Uh-huh.'

'Really? I was only kidding.'

'Well I do-got a problem with that?' said Yoh. Anna gave a cold, fake laugh.

'No. Not at all.' Yoh glanced at her and crossed his arms, giving a displeased 'humph' like a five-year old child. 'Meanie.'

'Why are you so childish?' asked Anna coldly. 'It annoys me.' Yoh flashed a cute grin.

'Cause, I hate growing up. It sucks. I can't run about in the mud without being heavily criticized, cant run bare foot in the field without being laughed at-can't do anything really.'

'So? Growing up's a part of life. Live with it.'

'I dunno. Part of me wants too, part of me doesn't.' he shrugged. 'Whatever. Night Anna.'

'I hope so. Don't snore.' Yoh chuckled.

'I won't.'

Anna wasn't able to sleep anyways. Nor did Yoh. They were too immersed in thinking.

* * *

I wonder what he's thinking…why did he smile when I hugged him? Alright. I was scared-but is it that amusing to see the Ice Queen scared? I don't know. Maybe he was smiling just because I was hugging him. Nah. He probably found it funny when I grabbed him. But-hey! He was scared too! He clutched my hand later. His fault. He chose the movie. Nothing to do with me. It was just a movie. We were both bored-he was, you could tell…but…then…why do I feel as if I enjoyed it?

* * *

_How can someone look beautiful all the time? Seriously. She looks like an angel sent from heaven…so beautiful when she's not having that hard look of hers. So soft-so human…I could just kiss her…shut UP! You can't! You know you can't. **Hey but why not**? Because you promised Hao, duh! **So? Promises can be broken, right? **Oh shut up. You aren't helping. _

Yoh heaved a small sigh and looked at the ceiling. More people were coming into sleep. And about time too, it was already 2 in the morning. Yoh couldn't help but smile when he saw Horo and Tamao together-but where was Ren? Oh well. He'd be fine. He always was.


	22. valentines day?

Disclaimer: I don't own sk.

Valentines day. Currently the worst day ever. Thank god it was still the weekend. Anna didn't want to be found without anything. She walked down the cool hallway. The speaker crackled. By instinct, Anna stopped and looked up. The falsely happy voice of Kya poisoned her ears.

'Morning! Today is…'

'VALENTINES DAY!' screamed the crowd. Anna rolled her eyes. _Please. _

'That's RIGHT! Well, people, expect things flying at you in…5 seconds!' There was a slight pause. 'Our special valentines delivery! Some of you will have things just outside your room,' Anna kept walking. _Well, my room's going to be empty. _She spotted Yoh and Hao, walking towards her, looking like clones of each other. They both grinned at her, one being a smirking, mocking grin and the other being a sweet, cute smile.

'So some people, expect HUGE surprises!' Suddenly Yoh stopped in his tracks. Hao followed. They gulped and look at each other sweat dropping. Anna raised an eyebrow and turned around to corner, entering the living places. She froze when she saw the amount of chocolates in front of her door, Piles of roses were on top of them. All the other girls were staring at it, goggled eyed. Anna opened her door angrily, and shoved all the chocolate and roses in.

'Why are you so surprised?' said Hao, laughing. Anna turned around. 'You do have many admirers,' _That's news to me…_ 'And for you, an extra rose to add to collection.' He gave her a handsome grin, handing her a rose. Suddenly Yoh ran in.

'Onii-chan!' he said desperately.

'What?'

'Out rooms-chocolate EVERYWHERE! Can I have yours?' Yoh broke into a smile.

'Yeah. You always do, pig.' Muttered Hao, dragging him along. Anna peered around the corner-where Yoh and Hao's rooms were. Holy shit. Chocolate was everywhere. Yoh smiled weakly and pushed all the chocolate in, eating some at the same time. 'Hey! That was mine!'

'So? I'm just making your job easier, by eating them, I'm lessening your load.' Said Yoh matter-of-factly. Hao rolled his eyes. Anna shut her door softly.

Well most of them had names attached. Ron, Hade, Oscar…who the hell was Oscar? Except for two. Just messages.

'Will you be mine?' and 'I'll love you forever'…and who sent them? Anna shrugged. Who cared? Valentines was a stupid thing to celebrate anyways. As if true love existed.

* * *

Next day:

'Hey Anna.' Said Yoh, sitting down at math. Anna looked up, then looked down again, with no greeting. 'Oh, so you're deaf as well?' Anna flashed an evil glare at him.

'I'm deaf? You're the one who doesn't pay attention.'

'Only because I don't need too, Ms Anna.' Said Yoh, leaning back in his chair. 'Besides, it's energy consuming.'

'So why were you late? You slept in?'

'Bingo.'

'Well, Mr. I don't need to study, you just missed the whole lesson.' Said Anna huffily, packing up as the bell rung.

'So?'

'I don't see how it's fair that you don't get told off for being late.' She said, picking up her folder and looking down at him.

'Hey, onna, as you say-life isn't fair.' She watched the teacher go out.

'You're annoying. Shut up. Having a loud mouth won't get you anywhere.' She said curtly, straightening up.

'Who said I needed to get anywhere else? I'm at the top, aren't I?'

'Yeah. But you'll slip someday.'

* * *

'I DON'T CARE! KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!' Yelled Anna. She didn't want to get into desperate measures. Namely punching the guy-who was one of the Kei's.

'Why should I?' said the guy, grabbing her arm.

'Because I can punch your teeth out!' She yelled.

'As if.' Another guy joined him. 'Ohhh…the ice queen is breaking.'

'I am NOT breaking!' Yelled Anna. Yoh entered the scene.

'What is happening here?' he glared at the two Keis, who were just understudies. They scuttled off, knowing the wrath of Asakura Yoh too well. 'You okay?' said Yoh , if a touch of concern in his voice. Anna got up from the floor.

'Why wouldn't I be?' said Anna coldly.

'I know you limits. You're weaker…'

'Whatever,' said Anna, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

'I think you should say thanks.' Said Yoh simply, his eyes gleaming. Anna turned around.

'Why should I?'

'Because I just saved you.' Anna jabbed a finger in his chest.

'I don't need your saving.' She said hotly.

'Oh really?'

'Sure. I could beat the life out of those guys.' Yoh raised his eyebrow.

'I know you're strong but not that strong. Just say thanks.'

'No.'

'Say thanks.' That was more of a command than before. 'Look, one of the family just saved you.'

'Saved me? And since when has the Family been so important?'

'As always. You know that the Family is the top dog.'

'Please. You guys might be control freaks-but you won't control me, you guys are just stupid idiots who don't know right from wrong.'

'Huh?' said Yoh, cocking his head to a side.

'Look, you guys are just 'face, face, face' if some one comes from the Keis, you immediately beat them up. And you're better? Please. You're as bad as them.'

'What did you just say?'

'You guys are jerks who the world could do without with. The Asakuras have to be the worst family ever.' Anna stumbled back as Yoh grabbed her hand.

'Don't you dare diss my family.' She slapped him. He didn't move. 'Ever.' Letting go of her hand, he went away, hands in pockets, the whole 'piss off' position.

'Anna?' He said softly, when she was about to go into her room. Anna just glared at him. 'I'm sorry. I was a jerk.' He turned to walk off, but Anna grabbed his arm.

'It's okay. You seem-troubled, come in.' Yoh was surprised, but he went in. Even though Anna had said this with no emotion, he was still surprised by her words. She shut the door and looked at him. 'What's wrong?' she said neutrally.

'What makes you think there's something wrong?'

'Well, you haven't been smiling for the whole day.' She unlocked the balcony door. 'And that's pretty unusual for you.'

'There's nothing wrong with me. Now, you answer me, what's wrong with you?' He placed a hand on her shoulder. She slapped it away with raw, brusque anger. An emotion she usually didn't let leak out.

'As always, I'm fine.' She said, her voice guarded and decorated with iciness. Yoh opened the door and walked out.

'If you don't want anyone to ask you what's wrong, don't ask someone else.'


	23. no! don't start fighting again!

Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME! I DON'T OWN SK!

'Right, guys, I'll put you into pairs.' A loud groan echoed around the room. 'Well, Ren with Lilya, Ryuji with Yuka, Yuki and Kato…' Anna didn't pay attention to the other people. She didn't need too. She wouldn't be paired with Yoh. 'And Yoh with Anna.' Anna's head shot up.

'Excuse me sensei, but I would prefer to work alone,' muttered Anna. The teacher adjusted her glasses.

'I'm sorry Ms Kyoyama, but this is a partnership practical.' She continued to explain the work. _How the hell am I supposed to work with a guy who doesn't WORK? _Anna thought angrily.

'Hey, don't complain. I don't want to work with the meanest person in this class,' said Yoh. He wasn't teasing-his tone was serious. He looked at the teacher.

'So you're going to leave me to do all the work?' she said, her voice empty and neutral. To her surprise (but she didn't show it) he shook his head.

'You'd think I'd let you mess it up?' he said curtly. 'I don't think so.'

'It's not like you don't mess anything up either.' Yoh walked to grab the apparatus needed. 'I might. But that's one in a million.'

'Well, same goes for me.' Yoh stopped, turned around and sighed.

'You're so confusing. One minute you're complaining that I don't do enough, the next you're complaining that I do too much!'

'I don't complain.'

'Well you nag.' Said Yoh, putting down the apparatus. Anna started setting it up. Her gaze was cold, hard and empty of emotions. 'Life isn't perfect, you know?'

'I never said it was.'

'Yeah. But you want it to be.' Said Yoh, looking up after firing the Bunsen burner. 'And don't tell me you didn't say that, cause I know you want it.'

'Since when have you known me that well?' said Anna mockingly.

'It's not hard to guess. You boss everyone around. If it wasn't for your good looks and sharp tongue, you can forget about having friends.' Anna tapped him on the back. When he looked up from the experiment, she slapped him. It was a cold, hard slap, a slap to put him in his place.

'Ms Kyoyama!' said the teacher, shocked. Anna bit her lip.

'Sorry sensei.'

'Don't let that happen again.' Anna bowed her head.

'Sorry sensei.' Anna said quietly. Yoh smirked. He bent lower to her.

'Guess who got into trouble.' Anna's fist tightened around the test tube she was holding. 'Oh, don't take it out on the test tube, Anna.' He said, 'Tsk, tsk.' Anna released her grip on the test tube.

'What makes you think I was angry?' her voice was once again, mono-tonic. Yoh shrugged, and took down some measurements. 'Don't jump to conclusions,' His gaze met hers, her cold eyes seeing right through him. He shuddered slightly.

'Don't worry, I won't. I'm not that type of guy.'

'Right.' Mused Anna, turning her back on him.

* * *

'ANNA!' screamed Kya down the hall.

'Ugh.' Muttered Anna, turning around. 'Oh. It's you. What do you want? More complaining? I'm not a consultant. Or are you blind as well?' Kya, pointed an accusing finger at her.

'You!'

'Yes, me?' said Anna.

'You…you're such a bitch.'

'What else is new? Seriously, darling, if you're going to give me old news, I'm running late.' Kya neared her, her white mini skirt and a tube corset.

'You're such a wannabe, slut and a bitch. Yoh's mine Anna.'

'Never said he wasn't.' shrugged Anna. 'Please, as if I'm going to go for some one like him. Only girls like you who are so stupid can't see what he is.'

'You think you're so smart, don't you?' She said angrily. 'No one ever insults us! Stop playing smart!' Kya's hand drew back wards to slap Anna. Anna caught her slap.

'Playing smart? I don't need to play. As I said, I already am. Playing smart is only for people like you.' She said coldly, released her hand and walked off.

'I'll get my revenge one day, you BITCH!' yelled Kya.

'Like I care.'

* * *

Today was a long day. Yoh didn't want to think about Anna, but he couldn't keep her out of his mind. He lay with his hand on his forehead, after getting up from his afternoon 'nap'. He couldn't believe it. Had he finally fallen for someone? Nope. His heart was still unbreakable-right? Maybe. But who would have ever thought it was the cold, icy girl that had the potential to shatter his heart?

Life was full of surprises, right? Except he didn't like this one. He rolled on his side, looking at the door. 'Meh.' ( whatever) he got up and looked in the mirror. 'Time to get changed now then, eh?' He slipped on some clothes that were hanging in the closet and walked out, grinning to hide his strange feelings.

* * *

'Asakura Yoh! You're late.'

'Yeah. I realised that already sensei.' Said Yoh, sitting down. 'I'm sorry sensei. I was tired.' The teacher waved the piece of paper in his hands.

'You always say that.'

'That's because he's always tired,' said Hao. 'I'm sorry sensei, do you want me to apologize for him?'

'No. Sit down Hao.' Hao laughed. Yoh felt sorry for the teacher-a supply.

'Oh, I'm sorry sensei. I forgot you were new here. Do you need a lecturing on how this class works?' the class erupted.

'SIT DOWN NOW!' yelled the teacher. Yoh chuckled.

'I'm sorry sensei…when it comes to things like obeying, we're deaf.' Yoh smiled.

'You two, you're twins right?' said the teacher angrily. Hao nodded.

'uh-huh, glad you aren't blind.'

'You two, I'm sending you too the principal.' Yoh nodded, bowed and took the slip of paper that the teacher gave them. The teacher was slightly surprised that the two boys weren't scarred. Yoh handed Hao the slip. Hao smiled mockingly and tore the sheet up. He took out his cell phone, dialled the principal's phone and handed it to the teacher, who was shocked.

'Your call,' the teacher took it, slightly bemused and looked as if he thought he himself was crazy.

'H-hello?' The teacher gulped, nodded and handed back the phone. Yoh smirked. 'Y-you guys, I-I'm supposed to say sorry. Please sit down.'

'As you wish, sensei.' Anna slapped him once Yoh sat down. It was a soft, sharp one. Not one of her painfully large ones that sent people flying across the room. 'Excuse me?'

'You're such jerks, I have no idea how you get away with that. You're so insanely arrogant.'

'I know. But I'm insanely smart as well.'

* * *

'People! Remember to sign up for the volleyball season!' said the speaker. Suddenly, it went off with a click. Anna frowned.

'What volleyball season?'

'Oh, you know, volleyball?' mused Pirika, 'It's like totally 'in' here.' Anna nodded.

'I know.'

'You should try join it Ms Anna,' said Hao, placing a hand on her shoulder. Anna shook him off and crossed her arms.

'I'm sorry, I'm not a volleyball person.' She said simply.

'Well then, I suggest you become one. You won't last very long here if you're not.' He shrugged.

'So?'

'You're just probably scared you suck, I understand.' He said, knowing that it would make her mad.

'Excuse me? I don't suck at anything.' She said coldly. Ren snorted.

'Oh yeah? Then prove it too us.'

'I will.' Hao nodded.

'Good, tryouts tomorrow, hope on seeing you there, Anna-chan…' He paused and turned around. 'And you don't seem to know how to play. Meet me at four later. Unless you're scared.'

'You're on.' Said Anna, her voice frosty and determined.


	24. volleyball pratice with the keis

Disclaimer: don't OWN SK LAH!

Anna sat on the ledge just outside of the volleyball court. Hao thought she would be scared, please, Anna? Scared? Never in a million years. She was clad in her PE kit, ready for action. She didn't get what the whole deal about volleyball was, but she wanted to show Hao that she meant business.

'Hey, I see that you made it, Ms Anna.' Said Hao, from behind. Anna turned around, she had to admit, he looked good in his PE kit. Hot…even…

'Why wouldn't I?' she said in an annoyed tone. 'The whole Family is here. What for?' Horo rolled his eyes.

'I wonder why. To watch you of course. And give you pointers.'

'Pointers? As if you could.' Muttered Ren.

'Better than you at least.'

'OI! Shut up please,' muttered Manta. Hao took out a volleyball from his bag. He spun it a few times and held it in his hands, looking at Anna.

'You've never played.' He asked. It was actually more of a statement, but, whatever. Anna shook her head.

'No. I told you I've never played.'

'That's sad.' Muttered Hao.

'C'mon Hao, you're being too harsh on her. Let's just start okay? I'm tired.' Smiled Yoh. He took the ball from Hao, tossing it at Anna. She caught it.

'You've seen volleyball been played right?'

'Yeah.' Said Anna, looking at the ball, shifting it from hand to hand.

'That's okay. You've seen them volley?' Anna cast him a glare. 'Okay, okay so you have. Volley it to me if you can.' Anna threw the ball up, and volleyed it over the net. 'Not bad…'

'But bend your legs,' said Hao, taking the ball from Yoh, and volleying it to Anna. 'Volley that back,' he said simply. She nodded and volleyed it back. 'You've got a good hand.' He said, catching the ball. 'You sure you haven't played before?' _once…twice? _Thought Anna. But she just shrugged. She hadn't actually touched up on the complicated stuff yet.

Yoh volleyed the ball suddenly. Anna bumped it back up. 'Hey, you learnt how to bump as well!'

'Bump?' muttered Anna.

'Dig.' Shrugged Hao. 'Same thing.' Anna nodded, spun the ball up and spiked it across the net. It landed in Yoh's face. He fell back as Anna gave a cold, distant laugh.

'Ouch…you spiked alone! Hardly anyone can do that.' Said Yoh, rubbing his nose.

'Well, what can I say? I'm good.' Mused Anna. Hao frowned.

'And you say you haven't played before.' He said softly. 'You have haven't you?'

'And so what if I have?'

'Nothing. Just play a one on one match with me.' Manta jumped up.

'You can't just yet-she's not experienced enough.'

'Yeah. You think _she'll_ be that good?' said Ren, 'She sucks.'

'Like you're any better, you probably can't play with that attitude of yours.' Ren stood up.

'Don't make me hurt you.'

'Don't make me laugh.' Smirked Anna. 'Alright, one on one match with Hao.' Hao nodded. He volleyed it over. Anna volleyed it back-and so the game began.

* * *

Anna lost. 'Don't worry, you wouldn't have won anyways,' said Yoh. Anna looked up, her eyes cold.

'So? Do you think I care?'

'You were playing the captain of the team. I just figured-.'

'Whatever Yoh. I'm still going to try for the team.' Hao looked at her and smiled.

'I'll look forward to that, eh?'

'ASAKURA!' a voice yelled across the court. Hao snapped his head up. A blue-eyed, navy haired guy was walking towards him, tight-lipped and smirking. Kei.

'Yes. That's my last name.' muttered Hao, throwing Yoh the ball. 'What do you want?'

'Oh, why do you make us sound-vulgar?' said Kei lightly, his eyes gleaming.

'Because you always make trouble Kei,' said Yoh carelessly.

'I just want Anna. I heard you were having practice with her today.'

'So we were.' Said Anna, pushing Hao, Yoh, Ren and Horo aside-all who stood up. Manta sighed and closed his laptop.

'You know Anna, you'd do better if you trained with us.'

'My ass can play better than you Kei,' she said simply. Kei looked offended by that.

'C'mon Anna, you don't want to turn out like them, seeing that you're already weak-you don't want to be reduced to being _pathetic _right?' he said, placing his hand on her arm. Bad mistake. Anna whipped around and slapped him hard in the face, he staggered behind. The other guys behind him launched forwards.

'You think I'd want to become you? Never in a million years.' A green haird muscle-man guy came forward, pushing up his sleeve. Anna grabbed a stray ball on the floor and threw it at him, knocking him out. Hao hit another guy, making his nose bleed. A guy grabbed Manta and was about to hit him, Manta struggled in his grip. These guys were big, beefy and horrible smelling.

Yoh punched the guy on the shoulder, causing him to flinch. 'I don't want to hurt you, but don't hurt my friend.'

'I'll get you for this,' said Kei, staggering up. He had been hit surprisingly hard. By a girl. The shame was hard to swallow. Ren thrust another ball at him.

'Don't go looking for trouble if you're not prepared for it.' And for once Anna had to agree with the Chinese boy.

* * *

'Hey Anna?' said Yoh quietly, in his usual chair in the common room. Anna looked up from her book. She nodded curtly.

'Hai?' she asked, slightly annoyed that Yoh had interrupted her in reading. Yoh blushed slightly.

'You know, do you want to grab a cuppa tomorrow?' Anna looked suspiciously at him. 'You know, just to talk. Stuff.'

'Why?' she asked. She shut her book and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. Yoh sighed.

'I just wanna talk, anything wrong with that?'

'What makes you think I want to talk with you?' she said matter-of-factly.

'That's harsh Anna.' Said Yoh sadly. 'I'm just asking-it won't be like a date or anything. I just wanna talk. Besides, we have the afternoon free tomorrow.'

'Will you shut up if I go?' Yoh nodded.

'I guess so…'

'Fine then.' Yoh smiled to himself softly. _What are you smiling about Yoh? You don't even like her-it's not like it's a date or anything…if only it was…

* * *

_

_It's not a date Anna. Chill. You don't even like him. Full stop.

* * *

_

The tryouts were done. Anna drank a whole bottle of water, flicking through the team lists:

**Team A:**

**Anna Kyoyama**

**Kya Nande**

**Ria Dojabie**

**Koren Korah**

**Pirika Uisi**

**Matilda Mattise**

**Lilly June**

**EXTRA:**

**Marion Phauna **

A red head came storming over. 'Who the HELL is the bitch Anna? She took Marion's space.'

'I'm Anna,' Anna said coldly. 'And I'm not a bitch. I'm sorry-I can't help it if I'm good.'

'You're new here. What the hell? I'm telling Hao-samma later!' She continued flicking through the paper.

**Boys**

**TEAM A:**

**Hao Asakura **

**Yoh Asakura**

**Ren Tao**

**Horouke Uisi**

**Manta Oyadama **

**Jo Takashi**

**Haidu Yamaga **

**Extra: Nichrome Patch**

'Any complaints on this one?' said Anna. The girl stuck out her tongue.

'I'm the captain of this team. Macchi- Miltada.' Said the girl bossily. 'You shouldn't be on.' Anna wanted to snap the girl in two. Pity she wasn't dressed like a slut.

'So what if I am?' threatened Anna.

'I'll get you out. Mattie should be on!' she raised her fist at Anna. Anna lightly brought it down.

'MACCHI!' yelled Ria.

'What?' snapped Macchi.

'I'm not on that list.'

'So?' said Anna and Macchi together. _Hey, I like her attitude. _'Who cares? We can do without you.'

'And without you moaning over your shoe.'

'Aw…won't you get them dirty?' said Macchi.

'Or won't your nail break?' muttered Anna. They both smirked.

'Yoh-samma!' yelled Ria. Yoh looked up from sleeping and fell of his chair.

'Huh? What?' Ria began to tell on Anna and Macchi. 'Oh Anna! Macchi! Gimme a break already!' whined Yoh when Ria went away smiling. 'She's on the team Macchi.' He said wearily. Macchi went ballistic.

'No! I have Ria as well as Kya AND her?' she pointed at Anna. 'Yoh-kun!' she said angrily. 'Where's Hao-samma?'

'Sleep.' Said Yoh, then fell into a heap, snoring.


	25. we shouldn't be doing this

Disclaimer: I don't own SK

For once he wasn't late. He was sitting down on a sofa, in an army green hoodie and dark jeans. The common room was slightly empty-as most of the students were at cram school, which was next door. Even his _dear _elder brother had gone today. A fleeting smile crossed the boy's face. _She _was late.

The door creaked open, Yoh lifted his head. 'He-,' his voice stuck mid-word. Well, he had a good reason too. Icy yet beautiful onyx eyes greeted his warm gaze. A shudder crept along his back. Soft golden strands tumbled down on to her shoulders. She was wearing a white dress, in the same style as her black one, and had a black denim jacked over her shoulders.

'Hi.' She said coldly, smirking at his blank face. _Don't…give me that blank look Asakura Yoh. _She thought angrily.

'Hi…' muttered Yoh, blushing an looking down. _Whoa…he looks cute…_he smiled at her, showing her a cute irresistible grin. Well, almost irresistible. Anna didn't even have to fight that. She had gotten used to his grins already. He stood up and took her hand. She flinched and glared at him. Yoh let go, grinning. 'Shall we go?' she paused, then nodded.

'Yes.' Another fleeting smile crossed his face.

'You were late.' Anna turned around, crossing her arms.

'No. You were just too early.'

* * *

The evening was beautiful, the sun setting magnificently. Yoh smiled as Anna and him walked down to the café just outside the campus. 'Why are you smiling?' she said curtly. Yoh glanced at her, then laughed.

'Loosen up Anna!' when he saw the look on her face he sighed, 'It's just that the sunset's beautiful,' _And so are you _'Don't you agree?' there was a split second before Anna nodded slowly.

'Hai.' She said quietly, then she kept on walking. Yoh ran to catch up with her.

'C'mon, let's go in.' Anna walked into the café ordered a latte then sat down. Yoh did the same-except he asked for an orange as well. 'So how are you?' he asked, watching Anna sip her coffee slowly. She placed the cup down, then looked at him.

'Why do you ask?'

'I just want to know why you keep everything hidden under that…' _beautiful mask of yours? _'Mask of yours.' He said carefully. Better not let anything slip out. Anna gazed at Yoh for a while, before turning back on her latte.

'I am not hiding anything.' She said, her voice distant and motion-less. 'I don't feel anything.' She stated simply.

'You must do. No one's that emotionless.' Said Yoh quietly. 'I'm just asking-.'

'What's up with you then?'

'Nothing.' Said Yoh quickly.

'Really.'

'Yeah, just some Family business with the Keis. Got ourselves in a bad position yesterday. Kei has an excuse to attack one of us now. Revenge you see-.'

'Suit yourself,' she muttered, looking away. It wasn't a angry sort of tone, just a stating tone. 'Revenge? You guys are so sad.'

'Hey, sexist!' teased Yoh. He laughed. 'Joking, joking. Yeah. I know, but the Family are like brothers to me,' he said carelessly, looking up at the ceiling.

'Don't you already have one?' she asked, her gaze empty. Yoh nodded.

'Yeah. Hao, but I've only known that…for less than half of my life,' Anna frowned and placed down her coffee.

'What do you mean you've only known that? He's your twin brother, you had ought to figure some how that you looked alike.' But Yoh didn't answer her, only shrugging with a smile on his face. They watched the sun through the window, together. Yoh unconsciously placed his arm over Anna's shoulder, while she leaned on his chest.

'So, Anna,' he said finally, getting up without realising anything. However, Anna did, she tensed up coldly. _What on earth were you two doing? Ugh. Forget about it. He didn't even realise. _'Where are you going for the holiday?' Anna looked at him angrily. Yoh sighed. 'Okay bad idea…' he muttered to himself.

'Why do you want to know?'

'I-erm…I dunno.'

'Oh whatever. I'm staying in school.' She said. 'No friends to visit.' _What about family? _Thought Yoh. However he nodded. 'You?' that was a demand.

'Well, I'm staying with Hao and the rest of the guys.'

'Poor you.' She said blankly. Yoh laughed.

'Why?' he didn't notice the smirk on her lips. She turned to face him once they were outside.

'Well, Kya and Ria are staying.' Yoh sweat dropped.

'You have to be kidding me.' He muttered.

'No.' she said curtly, walking forward.

'Well at least I still have you-'

'You're missing the point here.'

'So? I still have you, ne?' Yoh laughed and hugged her suddenly. Anna blushed. Thank god no one was around. She pushed him aside. 'Nani? An-na!' he whined, noticing that she was blushed.

'Yoh.' She muttered, looking away and walking back into the campus. Yoh grabbed her hand and led her to his room. To his surprise-Anna didn't protest along the way.

* * *

'You have to stay.' He said seriously. 'Really. You have to save me from them.' Anna sat down on his chair, on leg crossed over the other. 'Pwease?' he added. _Oh…shit…he looks so cute like that. _Thought Anna irritably. She looked at him, with a bored look on her face.

'Are you always that annoying?'

'Yeah.'

'Are you also deaf?' she muttered. Yoh sweat dropped.

'Hao says I am.' He said nervously.

'He's right. I said I was staying,' she said, rolling her eyes. Yoh smiled. 'Unfortunately for me.'

'What do you mean?'

'Forget about it.' Muttered Anna harshly. 'So when do we start playing volley ball?'

'Er…well…that you have to ask Hao,' said Yoh quietly. Anna smirked as Yoh looked slightly pathetic.

'Oh, really? And why is that?'

'He's captain.' Said Yoh, shrugging his embarrassment off. He turned around.

'I thought you were the best,' smirked Anna, lightly touching his shoulder.

'I am.'

'Then? Wait. I'm glad that he's captain.' Yoh cringed silently, however when he faced Anna again his look showed amusement. Anna felt slightly annoyed. _Why doesn't he care? _She thought frustrated.

'Uh-huh, because you can stare at him every time he plays?'

'Nani? BAKA! No. Because he's actually responsible and he doesn't lie on his ass doing nothing.'

'That's mean Anna,' said Yoh sadly, looking away. For a second Yoh thought she wasn't going to answer.

'I am mean.' Anna expected Yoh to do something like walk off or shut up, but instead he hugged her slipping his arms around her waist from behind. She relaxed slightly in his touch, but then turned and glared at him, pulling herself away.

'Anna…' Anna placed on hand on his chest, then leaned on him. Yoh smiled, hugging her.

'Baka, how many times to I have to tell you we shouldn't be doing this?' whispered Anna.

'Yeah, but we are, aren't we?'


	26. kya and yoh?

Disclaimer: I do not own SK

'Rise and shine guys!' yelled Horo-Horo, running into the cafeteria for breakfast. The table sighed. Horo at your breakfast table in the morning meant no food for you. At least Horo had slept in a bit. Yoh popped an orange piece in his mouth.

'Mm…' muttered Yoh. 'Sweet…and juicy.'

'Wah! You're so perverted Yoh!' laughed Horo. Yoh leapt up, swallowing the piece by accident. He coughed.

'Uh…ano…I'm fine…' he said to the girls who were crowding him. Hao laughed.

'Wow…talk about caring girls Yoh.' He nudged Hao. Yoh only nodded, trying to recover from his shock.

'I didn't know Yoh was perverted!' exclaimed Horo-Horo. Hao laughed.

'He's not. He's too innocent.' Ren drank his milk slowly, then turned to face Horo-Horo.

'He's right, you know Boro-Boro, it's you who twists everything around to make them perverted.'

'It's a gift,' shrugged Horo-Horo, 'Hey, you've known me for a long time and you still haven't gotten my name right. It's Horo-Horo. H-o-r-o-,' Ren hit him with the milk bottle.

'I get the point.'

'Where's Manta?' said Yoh, looking around. Manta stood on his chair.

'Here!'

'Ah…gomen nasi!' he said, as Manta blushed. Yoh knew Manta hated being short.

'It's okay.' Smiled Manta. 'Uh-oh. Yoh, Hao, you'd better run for it.' The twins raised their eyebrow and glanced at each other.

'Why?'

'Cause…a horde of girls are coming your way. No. A herd would describe it best.' Muttered Manta nervously. The girls were nearing. Yoh looked up, saw Kya and once again chocked. Kya ran over to him, concerned.

'Yoh-kun!' she said, placing her hands on his face.

'I'm fine,' gasped Yoh. _You didn't have to shock me like that…_He smiled weakly. 'Er Kya, could you get off me?'

'Sorry Yoh-kun!' muttered Kya, blushing. She smiled. 'Anyways, Yoh-kun, are you free this afternoon?'

'Well…er…I…' he looked at Hao hastily, but Hao was distracted by fan girls of his own. Yoh silently pleaded that Hao would come to his rescue. He did-but not in the way Yoh wanted.

'Yeah, he's free!' smiled Hao laughing. Then he turned his attention back to the girl-a certain red head. Yoh sighed. He looked back at Kya.

'Okay. Why?' he said, trying to not hurt her feelings-if she had any. Kya played with her hair for a few seconds before answering. As amazing as it was-Kya looked cute.

'Well,' she said playfully. 'I was going to the movies, you want to come?' _no_.

'Well…why not? Okay,' said Yoh a little reluctantly. But what else could he say? No? Er…not in a lifetime…not if he was Asakura Yoh. Kya beamed at him, sending Horo-Horo in to his more 'perverted' thoughts. Ren only smirked.

'Well, see you after class here okay Yoh-kun?'

'S-sure…' muttered Yoh. He let out a breath as she walked off, smiling. Horo Horo nudged him.

'You got one hot date Yoh,'

'Who said it was a date?'

'We do.' Smirked Ren, getting up, walking away from the table.

* * *

'Oh, what mess have I gotten myself into now?' said Yoh miserably to himself. _Like A LOT. _'Yeah. And the school will start thinking that we're going out…' _Which you're not. _'Asakura Yoh. You're chin-deep in crap.' _You're not helping. _'Yeah. What helping is there to be done?' The door slid open. Yoh immediately shut up and bowed-no matter who it was.

'Hello Yoh. Finally decided to pay some respect to me eh?' said Anna coldly, her arms folded, lips pressed into a think scowl. Yoh stumbled up.

'Er…ano…'

'Heard that you were going to the movies with Kya,' she said simply. Her emotionless eyes were scaring Yoh. He finally realised what she had said and shook his head.

'No.'

'You are, I guess you won't need any help from me, eh?' she said, smirking. Yoh stood there, quiet and immobile. Her beauty really dazzled the living daylights out of him. Anna snapped her fingers, annoyed. 'Excuse me?' she coughed.

'Oh. OH!' Yoh sweat dropped. 'Uh…what?' Anna had to refrain from slapping him.

'You're going with Kya to the movies, right?'

'Yeah. I think…oh yeah, we are. It's not a date or anything.'

'But you didn't say no. I thought you hated her.' Said Anna coldly, placing both hands on his table. Yoh freaked out a little.

'I do, Anna.' He said seriously, standing up.

'So? Why-,'

'Oh shut up already-,' he cringed when he heard the words come out of his mouth. _Ugh. The harm's done. Might as well continue it…_Anna's hand flew across the space and hit Yoh hard on the cheek until he slammed down on his chair.

'No one tells me to shut up.' She said, her eyes no different from before. Yoh got up.

'Well no one questions me that much.' He rubbed his cheek. 'Why do you even care anyways?' Anna stood there frozen for a second.

'I don't care. You're wrong again Asakura Yoh. Wait, forget about that. You're always wrong.' She swung her bag over her shoulder. For the first time in years, Yoh's gaze became colder and colder. A smirk was on his lips. Like Hao's. He stopped her from walking away, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'It's not like you aren't either.' He said, his tone of voice like Anna's. She glared at him.

'Don't talk to me like that, Asakura Yoh.'

'Why not? You talk to me like that,'

'I have a reason,' hissed Anna. 'You're an arrogant jerk-don't forget that,' before Yoh could say anything in return, Anna pushed past him, walking down the cool hallway, glaring. _You did not just do what you did…_thought Yoh suddenly.

'Oh…no…' he murmured quietly.

* * *

_He doesn't care about you. He. Doesn't. Care. About. You. So don't care about him! _Anna slammed her locker door.

'Oh…someone's more stressed than usual.' Taunted a smirking voice. Ren.

'Tao Ren.'

'Too right that's my name. Glad you have enough brain power to remember.'

'I have more brain power than you Tao Ren.'

'Hey-don't get stressy on me when I'm about to go nice on you. '

'You, nice? Please.' Said Anna coldly.

'Pirika made me.' Muttered Ren. 'And Hao. They worked together. So…I have to say-.'

'Accepted.' Said Anna. Ren smirked.

'Quick one to catch on, eh?'

'No. I just now you'd never get it out of your mouth, and waste my time.' she said harshly.

'Excuse me! I do not waste time,' he shot back angrily. A guy with sky blue hair dashed past them on his skate board.

'ARGH! Mind your way!' screamed the guy.

'Now, he's a perfect example of wasting time.' said Ren. 'Hey-IS THAT MY BOARD? UISI! COME BACK HERE!' Ren ran after the crazy guy, who was about to crash into something.

'You're board is so stupid,' muttered Horo wincing and getting up.

'No, you're stupid,' said Ren, snatching the board from Horo's hands.

'Hey-' WHACK! SMACK! Horo-Horo flew across the room. Ren stayed put.

'So this is love?' smirked Anna.

'I AM NOT YAOI!' Yelled Ren. 'How could some one even think that of a Tao!' he picked up a long pole, ready to charge at Anna. Horo-Horo got up slowly.

'I-on the other hand…' started Horo, but never finished as Ren hit him on the head instead.

'Baka.' Ren muttered, dropping the pole. Anna only smirked.


	27. the date from hell

Disclaimer: I don't own SK!

Yoh was in a downright…pickle…he jumped on the bed, then fell off. 'Oooff…' he muttered and got up painfully. Well, at least that distracted him from the confusion in his head. For awhile. What the hell was he supposed to do? His laptop beeped. Mail. Yoh slid onto his chair and clicked the 'check mail' button. Hao.

* * *

_Hey bro, how are you? Stuck, I guess. Well I would be...anyways, I need to talk to you. Can't be bothered to get my butt out of my bed. So. If you're here at like…now…either e-mail back, or IM. Not in the mood for phoning. And don't come over. If you do-I'll never get my beauty sleep. Hey! Do NOT smirk like that! It's annoying. How do I know you smirked? I know everything. Anyways. Go on IM now…or I'll get your ass on…

* * *

_

Yoh smiled blankly. Trust Hao to push him everywhere. But he couldn't be bothered to type. He knew Hao would call anyways. The phone rang.

'Grr…you knew I would call, right?' said Hao.

'Yep! Aw, c'mon aniki! Your ass isn't that far away from me…' teased Yoh.

'Yeah. That's why I'm keeping it out of reach. I want to keep my butt away from your hands.' Almost instinctively, Yoh flexed his hand. He laughed. 'Just joking, Yoh.'

'Uh-huh. Anyways, what made you e-mail me?'

'Oh…did I interrupt your fantasies?'

'Ye-NO! What? HENTAI!' muttered Yoh. 'Man, I wasn't thinking nothing!' Yoh heard Hao go silent. 'Okay, you don't believe me.' He laughed. 'What do you want?'

'Good, let's get down to business.' _Huh? Business? _'You're going with Kya to where ever, right?'

'I guess.' Said Yoh, a little reluctantly. A little too reluctantly.

'So you said yes without wanting to?'

'No. You said yes for me, remember?'

'I haven't forgotten.' Snapped Hao. Then he laughed. 'Well, you didn't say anything.'

'I have my reasons.' Sniffed Yoh.

'Oh sure. Maybe that's why you went silent for at least a minute. But whatever. Well, you have to at least act as if you had fun.'

'Er…why?' asked Yoh, noting the loss of 'okay?' in Hao's demand.

'Well. If you don't. Then Kya will cry. And will hate you. And then it makes us look bad, not to mention you…'

'Okay I get the point,' muttered Yoh, getting tired of Hao's 'it's so obvious' tone. Hao gave a satisfied 'heh'.

'Glad you got it. Well, I'll be seeing you around outouo.' Said Hao. He hung up. Yoh stared at the phone and sighed. So much for 'brotherly' love.

* * *

'I'm going with Yoh-kun!' gloated Kya.

'You have to tell me everything!' squealed Ria. _Great. _Thought Anna.

'He said yes, like, straight away!'

'As if we didn't know that.' Muttered Anna. Kya turned around.

'Excuse me?'

'Oh, did I say that? I only meant to think that.' Said Anna in a mockingly sweet voice. 'Sorry if I hurt any of your feelings. If you have any.'

'You're just jealous.' Said Kya smugly. Anna burst out into a cold laugh. Then she looked at Kya seriously.

'You think I'm going to get jealous?'

'Yeah.'

'No wonder you're stupid.' Said Anna dismissively. She shook her head in 'concern' and walked off, smirking.

* * *

'Oh my god! He's sooooo cute!'

'Kya you're so lucky!'

'I know.' Yoh stood by the door of Kya's last lesson, dressed in a hot pink long-sleeved shirt, black pants and a black jacket-and looking totally irresistible. He laughed nervously until-

'YOH-KUN!' giggled Kya, hugging him. She was wearing a yellow halter top, a short white mini skirt and white boots. Well, she knew how to dress…'Ready?' Yoh forced a smile. Actually- it just came naturally.

'Yeah, c'mon, let's go.'

'Can we go to the park?' smiled Kya. _And hi. My name is Yoh. And I don't like you. _

'Sure, sure,' laughed Yoh. He enjoyed spending time with hot girls-he'd admit that. He saw Anna, but looked away. The last thing he wanted to do was get distracted.

'Let's go Yoh-kun!' He heard Anna stop, and turn around.

'Hey. Kya,' she said. Kya stuck out her tongue. 'Have fun.' She said, without really meaning it. Yoh wanted to scream 'NO I DON'T' but he couldn't. He just looked away. Like a coward.

'Come on Kya-kun, let's go.' He pulled her along.

'Yeah, Yoh-kun! Leave the bitch alone She's just sad that she's got no one.' Said Kya, happily hooking herself on Yoh's arm. All the other girls glared at Kya with jealousy. And seeing Hao suddenly sweep in with Linete (another girl)in his arms didn't really lower their jealousy level.

* * *

Yoh sat down on the grass, closing his eyes. Kya rested next to him, a hand on his chest. Anyone passing could have sworn that they were a real couple. But they weren't. As she sat up, Yoh sat up with her.

'Hey…' he said softly. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' Giggled Kya. She kissed him on the cheek. 'You're so kawaii, Yoh-kun.'

'You are too,' said Yoh. And he meant it. She was cute. Just not his type though. Kya blushed. She looked at her diamond watch.

'Let's go Yoh-kun, it's getting late.'

'Okay.' Said Yoh, getting up and brushing the grass blades from his pants. Kya suddenly hugged him. 'Kya!' he muttered. Great. Now what? She laughed.

'Yoh, you're so huggable.' She giggled. _Try…YOU'RE SUFFOCATING ME! _

'Er…okay.' She took his hand and ran up the park, playfully.

* * *

A blonde was sitting on the bench, watching two familiar people race past. The couple stopped. They kissed. Anna dropped her drink in a daze, placed her paper in the bin and ran off. Rule number one in Anna's rules: Don't ever feel anything…she had to stick to that. And she did. No trace of hurt, sadness or jealousy remained on her face as she walked past them.

* * *

.:what really happened:.

Kya suddenly stopped. Yoh froze. He noticed a beautiful girl on the bench. Kya grabbed his arm. The girl looked so familiar. Then Kya kissed him. On the lips. It wasn't like he hadn't been kissed before. He just-didn't like it when girls did that. Then it hit him. _Anna…_after Kya broke off the kiss, Yoh started running back to school.

'Sorry Kya-kun!' he called out. 'I have to meet Hao!' Kya smiled, completely believing him. Not that it wasn't true. He was going to meet Hao. Just not in the way she thought.

'Hai Yoh-kun!'

* * *

'Hao!' said Yoh, to his brother who was lounging around in the common room. The older twin looked up from his book.

'Nani?'

'I have just gotten myself into deep shit with Anna.'

'Oh. She saw you kiss, eh?'

'How-never mind. Yeah. She did.' Yoh said. 'What should I do?' Hao laughed.

'Why do you even care about Anna seeing it? You hate her remember? Wait are you scared she might tell the school?' teased Hao.

'No! Oh yeah…uh…whatever…' Yoh slumped out as Hao grinned. _He's right Yoh, Anna hates you, and you hate Anna. What on earth were you thinking? Thinking that Anna would get mad at you. As if she even cared! We're enemies… **but you wish you weren't…**whatever…

* * *

_

'Had fun?' said Anna sarcastically as Yoh entered the common room for the second time, around seven. The room was slightly packed. Yoh sat next to her.

'What do you think?'

'Don't answer questions with questions.'

'That's what I said.' Yoh laughed. Anna shrugged.

'Oh.' She said emotionlessly, shrugging.

'So how are you?'

'Normal.' She replied in a mono-tone. She uncrossed her legs, got up and reached over to a drink. Yoh caught himself staring at her chest. Lucky she hadn't. He wasn't complaining though.

'Does that mean it was a bad day or a good day?' asked Yoh. Anna glared at him.

'Figure it yourself, Einstein.' She said, placing her cup down. 'It's too noisy.' She complained, but her tone wasn't whiny, it was more of a factual tone rather than an opinion. Yoh looked around.

'Might be. But I like the noise.'

'Oh really? No wonder. You don't need to think, but for people like me, we have to think and I can't hear my thoughts here.'

'Then go see a doctor.' Said Yoh, a little more hash than planned.

'Why?' said Anna, bored.

'You're deaf, so go see a doctor.' Anna was not amused.

'I'm not deaf. But they-,' she pointed to the large crowd of people, 'are going to be one day.'


	28. you kissed me?

Disclaimer: I don't own SK

'Asakura Yoh!' Yoh turned his head around at the sound.

'Huh?' he said, dazed. The teacher sighed, putting a hand on Yoh's desk. 'Sensei?'

'Are you paying attention, Asakura Yoh?' Yoh looked up and laughed. However he didn't say anything. 'Asakura Yoh?' demanded the teacher.

'Sorry sensei. I'm tired.' He said. The teacher looked amused.

'You're always tired. Anyways, try and pay attention. You've got a test tomorrow.' The teacher said, walking back.

'But sensei- the last week of term is next week!' groaned Yoh.

'So?' said the teacher, equally as feisty. Yoh got along with her well. 'No excuses.' Then she looked back at the class. 'That will be the last test this term. You know the topic: atoms, elements and compounds.' Wiping the words of the white board she continued talking.

'It's not an exam, so don't stress it. There's no passing mark-just a passing grade. And the passing grade accounts for all your tests.'

'Sensei?' The teacher turned around.

'Hai?' Anna stood up to speak.

'Isn't there a mid-year exam next term?' she said.

'Yes. There is, but don't worry about it until next term, okay?' she smiled at Anna. Anna just gave a satisfied nod and sat down. No smiles, no comments.

'Well-.'

'Oh! It's raining again…' whined another guy, Jutso. Anna turned around and slapped him.

'Shut up.' A bell rung. The teacher looked at the class, on the verge of laughing.

'Class dismissed.'

'WHOO!' yelled Yoh, running out of the door. Lunch. Food. Oranges…

'Yoh.' Said Hao, catching Yoh by his shirt. Yoh stopped and turned around, taking out an orange.

'Yummy orange…'

'Alright then. Yoh, water polo's next term, three weeks away.' (they have two weeks of holiday.)

'So?'

'We need a team now.'

'But we won't be actually playing water polo until the middle of the term! We take swimming first in PE, remember?' said Yoh, eating his orange. Hao rolled his eyes.

'Yeah. But there's coaching, and practicing-and is you haven't forgotten, one of our best players left.'

'Who?'

'Lyserg. I think he went back to London. He was quiet-but a good player. We need new recruits. And a girl's team.' Yoh still looked confused.

'And my part in this is?' said Yoh, waving his right hand. Hao wanted to shake him.

'It's obvious, isn't it?' Yoh stared at him with blank eyes. 'I want you to hold the tryouts in the first week.'

'Me? Hold the tryouts? Why not-.'

'Because, I'm already busy with soccer and volleyball.' Said Hao curtly. 'So. I have to leave it to you.' His was a no-fuss tone. A controlling tone. Well, he did have a point. Hao was pretty busy already.

'All right then.' Said Yoh. 'First week yeah? Lucky I'll be staying at school for the holidays.'

'Knew you would see it my way.' Said Hao at first. 'Hey-don't you always spend your Easter and winter breaks here?'

'Yeah. But I was thinking of going back to Izumo. But then…baa-san would train me, ne?' he gave a nervous chuckle. Hao nodded.

'Glad you're staying here with me.' Then he walked off.

* * *

'Hey, Kya?' said Yoh, tapping the girl on the shoulder.

'Yoh-kun!' she hugged him.

'You know that we're not going out, right?' said Yoh, a little wearily. Kya nodded.

'Hai, Yoh-kun, I'd never think that!' But there was a glint in her eye.

'Okay!' he smiled, and made all the girl's hearts drop…with lust…they'd do anything to keep his smile-really. 'And Kya-kun, you look real pretty today.' He winked at her and walked off as she blushed. _Girls are so gullible.

* * *

_

'Ms Anna…' Hao said. Ren gave a little cold laugh, and Horo smirked. Manta on the other hand had his eyes glued to a book.

'Hao.' She said, ready for a fight.

'Why are you tightening up so?' said Hao silkily. 'I'm not looking for a fight.'

'Oh, right, you never are.' Said Anna sarcastically.

'I'm just asking have you seen my brother?'

'No.' snapped Anna. Hao bent in to kiss her-and he didn't miss. An 'ooooo' went around the hall. The fan girls, no doubt, weren't pleased. If looks could kill-Anna would be on the floor dead just about now. (the audience also goes…OOOOO,…lolz)

'Excuse me?' said Anna unbelievably. To kiss her in private was one thing. To kiss her in public was another. Hao had a gleam in his handsome, dark eyes.

'Sorry, couldn't help myself.' She slapped him.

'Sorry, couldn't help myself,' she said through her clenched teeth. Now if that had been any other girl, the girl would have suffered punishment. Horo gritted his teeth, Ren clenched his fists, and Manta glared at her. But Hao just laughed. He hadn't flinched, hadn't moved, hadn't even blinked. He was too strong.

* * *

'Hao.' Said Ren darkly, perched on Horo's desk. They were in Horo-Horo's room. Hao looked up at him.

'Yeh?' he said.

'When are you going to deal with her?' he said, jumping off. 'You've been keeping it off for a whole term.'

'Who?' asked Yoh, confused. 'Who are you talking about?' Horo-Horo only cast him a sharp look.

'Anna.' Answered Manta.

'Oh.' Said Yoh. 'Yeah. Why haven't you, I dunno, done the same treatment to her as the rest of the guys messing with her?' Yoh remembered that he was on a 'hating' basis with Anna. Well, at least on the outside.

'There's no point.' He finally said.

'Eh? Why not?'

'Because, she's different.' Said Hao, satisfied with his answer. But the other's weren't.

'But-' a loud rapping was heard at the door.

'Coming!' said Yoh. He opened the door. No one was there. 'Huh? Oh well,' said Yoh shutting the door. 'No one was there.'

'Figured.' Muttered Manta. 'Must have been a prank. By the Kei's. One of the unimportant ones.' Then some one knocked again.

'Coming!' He opened the door. 'Oh it's just Jyo and Mel.' Said Yoh, shrugging. The two boys pushed past Yoh. They were thickly built, with a think mind to match. Although they were strong, they were still runts in the Kei's.

'What d'you mean it's 'just Jyo and Mel'?' said Jyo thickly. 'We're your worst nightmare.' Hao smirked.

'Oh, really?' said Hao. He laughed. 'Okay then go.' He didn't move. Mel got pissed.

'Eh! You, don't mess with us!'

'It's not like you have any brain cells left to mess with.' Said Ren. Mel turned around.

''ey you! Shut up!'

'No one tells us to shut up, Mellie,' teased Horo.

'Please get your fat out of the room. Fat…meaning all of you.' Said Manta. His gaze was serious. 'Now.' Yoh pushed them out while he could.

'C'mon, go, go, shoo,' He shut the door.

'Aw, Yoh!' said Hao. 'Party crasher.'

'I just don't see the point of fighting them.' Said Yoh. 'It's just a waste of time.' Ren nodded slowly.

'Eh? Why? We're doing nothing anyways,' said Horo-Horo. Ren gave a little 'grr' and whacked him on the head.

'No wonder you're called Boro-Boro. You mind is full of it.' Said Ren dismissively.

'Was that an insult?' said Horo-Horo, a vein popping out.

'How thick can you get?' said Manta, closing his laptop. 'Of course he did!' Horo –Horo launched at Ren. Yoh only chuckled. Horo-Horo and Ren were one disaster you could never avoid.


	29. aishiteru

Disclaimer: I don't own SK!

Last chappie ppl...ENJOY...and tell me if i should do a sequel!

* * *

'Asakura Yoh, some one calls for you.' Yoh stood up.

'Hai. I'll be there.'

'And you Ms Kyoyama, the same person called for you.' Said the girl. Anna glanced at Yoh, then stood up. She didn't say anything, but got up. 'Please follow me.'

* * *

'Anna, who do you think is there for us, eh?' said Yoh, nudging her. Anna didn't say anything, staring straight forward. Her mouth was a tight line. 'Anna?' She walked faster. Yoh frowned and ran to catch up to her. They arrived at the school gate. 'B-b-BAA-SAN?' yelled Yoh. The white haired woman smirked.

'Why are you scared to see me?' she said. Anna bowed.

'Keiko-samma.' She said. Yoh froze.

'You know her?' Anna shot him a cold glare.

'Yes. She's my sensei.'

'And you never told me?' accused Yoh. Anna looked at Yoh with cold, hard eyes. Yoh held his breath.

'I didn't know.' said Anna. 'Keiko-samma, why are you here?' The woman smiled. She took Yoh's hand and placed it with Anna's hand. They both felt a jolt of electricity through them. Yoh glanced at his grandmother.

'What?' said Yoh, unconsciously intertwining his fingers with Anna's.

'Well, you're going to have to hold hands some time.' said his grandmother. Anna glanced at her, then back at Yoh.

'Why.' There was no tone to her voice. Just flat out.

'Yoh, you know how we've been saying that you have a fiancée?' said Keiko. Yoh nodded slowly.

'Hai.'

'Well, Anna's your fiancée.' Anna snatched her hand away from Yoh.

'_What?' _she said. 'I can't be.' Her look was full of spite and hatred for him. 'I cannot be.'

'Anna. I have only asked you this because you have been my best student.' Said Keiko seriously. 'I hope you honour my decision.' Anna glared at Yoh icily. 'You are not to tell this to anyone.'

'What about Hao?' said Yoh.

'Hao knows.' She said simply. Yoh gasped.

'Since when?'

'Yesterday.' Her voice was curt and sharp. Like Anna's. Anna turned around and walked back to the school. But before she went through the gates, she turned around and bowed.

'Keiko-samma.' Then she went in.

'Aren't you going to go after your fiancée?'

'But why her?' whined Yoh. 'She's the worst person possible-but I'll see to it.' He said, after looking at his grandmother's face.

* * *

Anna couldn't believe it. She was betrothed to the enemy. _What? I can't love him. I just cannot…_she felt something clasp her arm. Yoh. _How could he? _

'Hey.' He said softly. Anna didn't reply. She pulled her wrist away from him and walked on, past the rooms, past the students, past everything…

Anna couldn't help it. She stood in the common room, staring up at the stars. It was late-and she hadn't been able to sleep. Two strong arms slipped around her waist, holding her tight.

'Anna…' he said softly. Anna didn't say anything. A tear dripped down her cheek. 'Don't cry Anna…is being my fiancée that bad? Okay…I'll cancel it for you…' Anna shook her head.

'No. Keiko-samma would just get rid of me if I was to dishonour her wishes.'

'But, Anna, you're an individual, you can't let other people make your decisions, especially for marriage. You don't want to marry some one you don't love.' He smiled weakly. _Even if I love you…_Anna shook her head again.

'No. That's not it,' she said, turning around to face him. Yoh wiped her tears away with his finger.

'What is it then?'

'I love the person alright,' the words struck him hard. He blushed. 'But the person hates me.' Another tear fell down. She wasn't crying freely-you could tell. It was a controlled feeling, she was frantically trying to fight back the tears. Yoh pulled her close to him.

'Oh…and what makes you think that person doesn't like you?' he said softly.

'Well-I…' But Yoh silenced her. He kissed her…a kiss that blossomed like a flower, in the dark. He broke off slowly. She was still crying, but less. Less silent tears spilled out.

'Is this the part where I get slapped?' he grinned.

'Yeah.' Anna slapped him. Yoh sweat dropped. 'But it's also the part where-,' She pushed him against the wall. 'I kiss you again.' Holding each other, they kissed.

'Aishiteru Anna…'

'Aishiteru Yoh,' whispered Anna. Yoh took out something from his pocket.

'I want you to have this…' he handed her the necklace.

'But-'

'I believe it's yours.' He smiled. Anna looked so beautiful when she was innocent and vulnerable. She took it from him. She gasped.

'It-'

'I've missed you Anna…' said Yoh, a tear spilling out even though he was smiling.

'Yoh-this…' she sniffed. 'It's…It's…'

* * *

xXflashbackXx

'Anna-chan!'

'Yoh-kun!' a little Yoh ran out of the house, holding something in his hands. A beautiful necklace…

'I got this from baa-san…I want you to have it.'

'But Yoh-it's so beautiful.' Said Anna softly.

'Yeah. That's why I want you to have it. It's beautiful-like you…'

The next day:

'ANNA-CHAN!'

'Anna's gone…'

'Anna…can't be gone…'

_Gone…Gone…GONE!_

xXEnd of flashbackXx

* * *

'It's…yours…' he said, closing her fist, then hugging her. 'When you left…I felt so empty…'

'Yoh…'

'You're real beautiful Anna, did anyone tell you that?' he said. He kissed her again. Anna blushed. 'You're blushing Anna…'

'No-No I'm not!'

'It's okay…I am too,' he grinned. He loved holding her delicate body, feeling the curves under the soft touch of his hands. Anna noticed something. He wasn't wearing a shirt…his chest was so hot…

'Anna!' he said suddenly. Anna glanced up mischievously.

'Sorry…I couldn't help myself…' Yoh laughed.

'Just remember I'm ticklish.'

'You are?'

'Oh…shit…' he said, sweat dropping. Anna pulled him into her room.

'Shit it right, Yoh.' She tickled him, he struggled, laughing. Suddenly, he accidentally tickled Anna, as an act of defence. She squealed. Yoh chuckled.

'So you're ticklish as well…' Funny. It had never struck him that Anna was ticklish.

'Don't you dare, Asakura,'

'Dare what?' He tickled her until she gasped for air. 'Hey, I know that you're trying to get air…but I'm a little turned on right now…'

'YOH!' she slapped him, 'You-.'

* * *

He placed his lips on hers.

* * *

_I know when everything's perfect_

_When everything's right_

_When everything's the way it should be_

_When the sun's shining_

_And spring's here after a long winter_

_When everyone's singing_

_When nothing else matters_

_I know it's perfect…_

_When you're in my arms_

_By my side…_

_And I'm by yours….

* * *

_

'baka,' Anna finished-but with a smile on her usually cold face.

'Hai…I'm proud to be,' he grinned. 'You should smile more Anna…it makes you look more beautiful.'

'Oh. And what if I don't want to be?' said Anna, immediately reforming her old face. 'You don't tell me what to do, Yoh.' Yoh whimpered, and gave her 'puppy' eyes.

'Anna…'

'What?'

'Let me hold you…'

'Heck no!' but Yoh was already hugging her.

'Sorry, I'm a little deaf.' He grinned. Anna rolled her eyes, but she smiled…making Yoh smile as well…

* * *

'Yoh…'

'Hmm?'

'Don't you dare kiss me again without my permission.'

'Aw…'

'I mean it…' But Yoh had already kissed her. 'Baka!'

'I love you too Anna.' Grinned Yoh.

'Please.' But Anna smiled to herself. Every time he said that, she wanted to smile…

* * *

'Asakura Anna…'

'Excuse me?' said Anna. Yoh grinned.

'Doesn't it sound right?'

'Shut up Yoh.'

'It does…doesn't it?' Anna only looked down. _Asakura Anna…does sound right…_'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' Said Anna sharply. Yoh slipped his arms around her waist.

'Aw…c'mon, Anna…'

'How on earth do you cope with all those fan girls around you?' Anna said, her voice blank.

'Oh…jealous?'

'No.' _Yes. _She crossed her arms.

'Aww…but I'd be jealous if you let the guys hug you…I'd be crazy with jealousy.' He smiled. Anna opened the door suddenly.

'KEI!'

'What do you want?-Ms Anna…'

'C'mon. Let's go for a date.' Yoh's jaw dropped, so did Kei's.

'You're not kidding.'

'Does it look like I am?' accused Anna. 'Just let me get changed.' She came back out with a bikini top under a hot pink net shit ( those see-through net shirts), A sinfully short mini-pleated skirt, and wide toed hot pink/black trainers. Yoh's eyes basically dropped out of their sockets. So did Keis.

'C'mon Kei.' Yoh was burning with jealousy. He saw Kei slip his hand up her thigh…under her skirt. And Anna didn't react. He grabbed Kei.

'GET OFF MY ANNA!' he said angrily. _My Anna…that's right…MY ANNA! _

'What did you just call me, Yoh?' said Anna icily.

'Sorry Anna.' He still held on to Kei. Kei smirked.

'Heh.'

'What do you think you're doing?' said Anna again, to Yoh.

'I-I…' Anna lowered his hand.

'Let me do the honours.' She punched Kei. Hard. 'That was for trying to feel me up, hentai.' Then she slammed her door in Kei's face.

'Jealous?' said Anna.

'As if-YEAH! DUH I WAS JEALOUS!' said Yoh. 'Anna!' he buried his face in her hair.

'Don't worry…I'd never go for him…' _Or any one else for that matter…_

'Really?'

'What do you think?' Yoh happily smiled and pulled Anna down with him, placing her on his lap.

'Anna-chan!'

'Don't call me that. Ever.'

'Sorry Anna…chan…'

'You!'

'Sorry!' he squeaked.

'You'd better be…' _Wow…he looks so kawaii when he's scared. _

'Hai Anna!' Smiling, he hugged her, and she-surprisingly, hugged him back.

**That's done with! Lolz, thanks for ALL you guys who reviewed me! Love you to bits! My next fic is called...I thought I could never love….**

**Here's a summary:**

'**I thought I could never love'**

**YohxAnna She's an ice queen. He's a warm hearted guy. They thought that they would never love…but they were so wrong…**

**So yeah! Lolz, please read it? Please? THANKS! **

**Oh…and…SHOULD I DO A SEQUEL? Pls…tell me! **


End file.
